Welcome to OHSHC (Natsume Yuujinchou crossover)
by love-at-first-fanfic
Summary: While living his days centered around youkai, and managing to have a somewhat normal school life—Natsume's everyday routine ends up taking an unexpected turn. A transfer. Whether the excuses for transferring are the fact that he got an invitation or for a mere life experience, it's not important as the true purpose is neither of them. What's the true purpose of this transfer?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! I have decided to update this again. Since this was my first fanfic** **in writing (a poorly made attempt), the story didn't turn out as well as it could of (in both grammar and plot). With that result, I couldn't bring myself to post another chapter until I fixed the previous ones. With that in mind, I decided to change some things for me to continue writing this. The main plot won't really change, but there are some differences. The only things** **changing are some minor (ranging to major) details added, with some scenes/information taken out, the style of writing, and whether the characters are in character or not.**

 **Edit: 9/9/17**

* * *

On a normal day with the usual youkais chattering outside, a blond teenage boy laid in his room, luminous with sunlight. Despite the noises coming from outside, the boy continued to sleep as he managed to block out the youkais' conversation.

Softly snoring, the boy slept peacefully—as if he didn't have to stay up most of his night giving back names.

However, that was short-lived as someone from downstairs called out, "Takashi-kun!"

After his name was called a few more times, Natsume stirred. Blinking the tiredness out of him, he tried to process why he woke up—especially since he didn't get the help of an alarm or youkai.

From what he could remember, he didn't have school today. But, what would he know? His brain was still fuzzy and wasn't properly functioning yet.

While trying to recall what had happened, once more, a voice called out, making him temporarily stop his thinking process, "Takashi-kun?"

Finally recalling the reason that made him awake, the teenager immediately got prepared as he replied, "I'll be there in a second!"

After the process of making sure that he had a presentable appearance, he went downstairs, not bothering to wait for his pet as the said pet was already headed downstairs, shouting, "I'm hungry!"

Arriving at the source of the person who called out his name, Natsume watched as his adoptive parents conversed at the table.

Noticing the boy's presence, the two turn their heads toward him.

Seeing his oddly proper appearance, and knowing for certain that he was sleeping only just a few seconds ago, made Fujiwara Touko unknowingly give off a warm smile, "Oh, Takashi-kun. I'm sorry for waking you up."

The warm smile being contagious, Natsume gave one of his own natural smiles, "It's no problem, Touko-san." Feeling like lightening up the mood, he joked, "A healthy boy my age should be awake at around this time anyway."

While having this lighthearted chatter, Madara gobbled up his food, clearly eager to eat more after he had finished his serving.

Noticing the empty bowl, Fujiwara Shigeru stared at the cat, "Does Nyangoro want another serving?"

Hearing that, Madara perked up, showing that he wanted more food.

Amused, he gave him more food as the mother and son talked some more.

Remembering why she had called him, she temporarily halted their cheerful conversation.

A slight gloom surrounded her, "...I think it's about time I told you the real reason I called you over."

Shigeru's ears perking up, he stood up after having refilled the cat's bowl.

Knowing that he had to attend this discussion, he sat down, nodding at Touko to continue.

At the slight encouragement from her husband, she began with slight hesitation, "You're moving schools, Takashi-kun."

Too shocked for words, Natsume couldn't process the words that came out of her mouth.

Touko unknowingly made him unable to reply as she handed him a letter.

Instinctively, he laid his hand out for the letter to be handed to him.

Upon inspection, the boy observed the paper as he saw the high-quality of it.

Realizing how important this letter may be, he hesitated on opening it.

Glancing at his parents, he saw their expectant faces as if they were waiting for him to open it. Still not quite sure what this situation is all about, he slowly lifts the seal stamp.

Skimming over it, Natsume almost dropped the paper, shock and confusion overwhelming him.

Dozens of questions in his head, Natsume took this chance to peek at his parent's reactions. The moment he did, the moment he realized that the news wasn't as bad as he thought it was.

The two showed sparkly eyes at him as they waited in anticipation, clearly expecting a response to the invitation.

From the way the conversation turned serious, Natsume had thought that it was for devastating or unwelcomed news. After reading what the letter had said, he now had some sort of understanding on what this was about.

Ouran Academy, a prestigious private school, had sent him an invitation letter to be the first student to experience the life surrounded around high society for a project for the students. Supposedly, this event was meant to help the rich to be able to communicate to not-so-rich people, while for him, he was just there as a normal student. Without his knowledge, he had somehow managed to win the lottery for this invitation.

Not being able to recall anything about a lottery, he began to stare at the wall in thought as his parents started to get worried.

"Takashi-kun?"

Snapping out of it, Natsume mentally shook his head, "Yes?"

The two exchanged glances before Touko continued, "Aren't you glad that you passed the lottery? You did go out that day to attend it, right?"

Having a slight flashback, Natsume could remember telling them about going to a shrine where the lottery happened to take place. With them assuming things on their own, Natsume couldn't correct them as he was in a hurry to meet Natori.

Starting to get even more confused, Natsume wondered how he ended up winning the lottery when he wasn't even there in the first place.

Snapping out of his thoughts, his eyes landed on his parent's worried expressions.

Out of instinct, he let out one of his façade smiles as he replied, "Sorry, I'm just surprised that I actually won."

Satisfied with his answer, they both smiled in relief.

After discussing his plans from now on and how he's going to commute to school, they came up to a certain point of agreement. Natsume was going to stay in the house and take the bus to school.

For his friends, it's unfortunate, but Natsume wanted to know how he got invited, letting his curiosity get the best of him. Knowing that he shouldn't let his friends in the dark, he later informs them about his situation—two getting more information than the rest.

* * *

On his first day of school, Natsume slept through his screeching alarm.

Not happy with this, Madara's irritation got the best of him as he began to take his anger out on Natsume.

"Natsume, wake up!" Jumping on the poor boy's stomach as if it was a trampoline, he added, "You're going to be late to school!"

His arms and legs going up from the blow on his stomach, Natsume woke up with a yelp as pain flowed throughout his body.

Pissed at Madara, he hit the youkai on the head.

"Ow! Is that any way to treat someone who woke you up?!"

Natsume ignored him as he rubbed his stomach. With teary eyes, he glanced at his alarm clock.

Having registered the time in his head, he calculated the math in his head. He currently had fifteen minutes total. Getting ready would take a minimum of five minutes while it'll take ten minutes to get to school. Processing that information, the boy jumped to his feet.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner?!"

"I just got here myself! How do you expect me to wake you up earlier when I'm not even here?!"

Multitasking, while having an argument with Madara he managed to get prepared in the bathroom before running out in record time.

Having spent two minutes in the bathroom, he heads downstairs to eat his food.

Unfortunately, he'll have to go to school on an empty stomach as Madara was already eating his share of food.

Annoyed, Natsume whacked him on the head, earning a shout of pain from the little one.

"Eat your own food, Nyanko-sensei!"

Seeing that Madara had already finished his food, Natsume gave up on the most important meal of the day before moving on to grab his school bag and bus pass.

Managing to shout a goodbye, he heard their farewells before he left the house and went on his way to the bus.

In a rush, Natsume failed to notice his bag being heavier than it should of been.


	2. The First Day of School (first part)

**A/N: Hello! For those of you who don't know. I rewrote this chapter! The chapter isn't that much different; all I did was make it less cringe-worthy… I pretty much made it less exaggerated and made it slightly more in character. Well, that was the plan, so it's still probably a little off, but if I find myself cringing to this in the future, I'll rewrite this.**

 **For those of you that are new, you'll realize a lot/some names or references from other anime, but I think it's only in this chapter, so I hope you don't mind. Other than that, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Narrator's POV

The moment Natsume arrived; he noticed all of the expensive cars – example being a Ferrari – and rich people at the school. Natsume, taking in the scene, gaped while starting to regret transferring schools. As time went by, Natsume managed to control his gaping face and observed his surroundings once more. Seeing the difference in their social standing, Natsume started feeling out of place. It didn't help that his fellow students seemed to realize this as they were staring at him stand straight still. Knowing this, Natsume gradually felt uncomfortable as his feet decided to briskly pace his way to the front door of the school.

Once out of reach from the overwhelming stares, Natsume started collecting his composure. Back to his normal state, he started to realize the bag being suspiciously heavier than it should be. Before Natsume could check the contents of his shoulder bag – someone walked by and tapped his shoulder. Caught off guard, Natsume jumped.

The person responsible seemed to ignore his small jump as he asked, "Are you new here? I've never seen you here before." The fact that Natsume wasn't wearing the school uniform helped that statement, but was left unsaid.

Natsume turned to the person and before responding, he examined the supposed male. Natsume saw the boy had brown hair and eyes and was wearing the blue, weird uniform everybody else had to wear. This strangely made them look good and not ugly in it at all.

"Yes, I just transferred here today. My name is Natsume Takashi." Natsume smiled as he held out his hand, "What's yours?"

The person in question returned the smile, "Fujioka Haruhi. And I believe I'm the one assisting you until you get used to the school. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Fujioka-kun."

As they shook hands, Natsume seemed to recall another question he had in mind, "Do you happen to know where the Principal's office is? I don't think I'll be able to find my way there…" To emphasize this, Natsume looked at the school and gulped.

Seeing this, Haruhi held in a laugh before leading the way, "That's what I'm here for, but sooner or later you won't need me as you'll eventually find your way around."

Walking through the hallway, people were giggling and whispering among themselves about something relating a Host Club. Only knowing the fact that they were doing stuff like laughing and murmuring, Natsume started to feel the uncomfortableness he felt a few minutes ago.

Arriving at the Principal's office, Haruhi knocks on the door three times. At the sound of a faint, "Come in," Haruhi opened the door and let Natsume walk in first. The first thing Natsume saw was a person in a chair faced the opposite direction. Natsume, sweating at the somewhat serious turn of the chair, heard the Principal's first words, "I presume you're Natsume Takashi, correct?"

"Yes. I'm here for my schedule, sir." Natsume replied, somewhat getting dragged into the tense atmosphere.

The Principal nodded before handing him his schedule: "Here's the schedule for the school year. I believe you've already been informed about the fact that Fujioka-kun is assisting you."

"Yes, I already know." Once the schedule reached his hands, Natsume bowed, "Thank you."

The second they got out of the room, Haruhi asks, "Can you hand me your schedule? It'll be easier for me to be able to tell you where to go."

Natsume handed the schedule over and waited for Haruhi to talk.

"We're in the same class." Haruhi smiled once again and made a gesture to follow him.

Natsume nodded in response and continued on with following Haruhi to their destination.

Getting to their classroom, the teacher stopped them as he noticed a new face:

"You're the transfer student, Natsume Takashi-kun, right?"

"Yes. It's nice to meet you, Sensei." Natsume bowed.

The teacher nods, "I'm your teacher for most of your classes. My name is Itoshiki Nozomu. Call me, Itoshiki-sensei."

Natsume nods in understanding, "Okay, Itoshiki-sensei."

Before Natsume could walk inside the classroom with Haruhi, Itoshiki stopped him from going in:

"Wait here until I finish introducing you." Showing an okay sign, he continued, "I'll give you this signal for you to come in, understood?"

Natsume stared at Itoshiki, slightly amused as his other teachers never made a hand signal like that to get him inside the classroom. All they did was ask him to come inside or give a hand gesture to get him inside, but never a hand signal.

Realizing that he was just staring at the teacher and that he was still waiting for his response, Natsume snapped out of his thoughts and nodded.

=In the classroom during the interacting of the teacher and student=

Seeing Haruhi walk inside the classroom, Hikaru and Kaoru halted their actions and called out, "Hey, Haruhi!"

Haruhi didn't even have to look at them as she knew who had called. She sighed and grumbled under her breath as she didn't feel like dealing with them at the moment.

Haruhi slowly made her way to her desk the twins were surrounding and sighed once more. Once Haruhi got close enough, Hikaru questioned, "Where were you?"

Behind Hikaru, Kaoru got closer and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, "Yeah, we were looking all over for you."

Haruhi shrugged before she sat down, "I was with the transfer student. The Principal made me assist him since I'm the second newest student and my circumstances happen to be similar."

The twins made a sound of realization before talking in unison, "The new guy that got the females' attention?"

Before Haruhi could give a response, she was interrupted with a faint scream from outside of the room.

"What was that?" the twins blinked then hooked their arms together.

Haruhi just brushed it off as the teacher was walking inside the classroom.

Itoshiki clapped his hands together and shouted, "Good morning, class."

Following after, the whole class silenced themselves before giving the same greeting, "Good morning, Itoshiki-sensei!"

Satisfied with the greeting, he pushed his glasses up, "Today we will have a new student attending this class."

Curiosity taking over, the students started talking about the newly rumored good looking guy and whether they were going to join the Host Club or not.

Slowly getting irritated from all of the noise, Itoshiki silenced them, "Quiet down, class."

Hearing everyone shut their mouths, Itoshiki made the okay sign to Natsume.

=Before the teacher said anything about the transfer student=

Once Itoshiki left, Natsume seemed to remember that he was forgetting something. As if on cue, Madara popped out of his bag and yawned, "I'm hungry. Where's my food, Natsume?"

Natsume froze before he let out one of his well-known screams:

"WAHHH!" Natsume shouted while dropping Madara on the floor from the shock.

Madara shouted an irritated response from impacting with the ground, "Ow!"

Not seeming to care for Madara's wellbeing, Natsume paid attention to his breathing. As he breathed in and out, realization hit him like a truck.

 _No wonder my bag was so heavy…_

Ignoring that for now he whisper shouted, "Nyanko-sensei, how long have you been in my bag?!"

Madara nonchalantly responded while rolling on the floor, "I've been here since you left the house." He continued to roll on the ground before stopping and rolled over to stare at Natsume, "By the way, isn't that Haruhi person a girl?"

Natsume seemed taken aback before saying a dumbstruck, "What?"

Blinking a few more times, Natsume continued, "Wouldn't Fujioka-kun be wearing a female uniform instead then? Besides, it's not your first time mistaking someone's gender."

Madara grumbled before Natsume picked him up and shoved him inside his bag.

Irritated with the rough treatment he was getting, Madara managed to ignore it to get his point across, "This time it's different."

"How's this any different?" Natsume sighed as he was getting tired of Madara's rumblings.

"Because I'm positively sure that she's a female and besides her name is for a girl too," Madara tried to convince again.

"How can you be so sure? And besides there's some guys that have girl names like Haruhi," Natsume once again counterattacked.

"Because I can feel Haruhi hiding a secret… Who has girl's names that are guys?" Madara looked at Natsume, curious enough to not care that he may be losing this battle.

Natsume thought it out before explaining, "You know, like in that anime _'Free'_ that has swimming in it."

Seeming to completely understand, Madara nodded, "Good point, but I still think that I'm right."

Natsume shrugged with an extra side of sigh, "Whatever."

Looking inside the classroom, Natsume blinked, "Ah, I think that was the signal."

* * *

 **I changed the way Natsume called Haruhi. I felt like it was too soon for him to call her Haruhi, so yeah. I'll make him call her Haruhi, though, so don't worry! I hope this made the chapter easier to read! Bye!**


	3. The First Day of School (second part)

**A/N:  
If anyone of you guys want to help me with making a picture with Natsume in the OH uniform, it'll be greatly appreciated! PM me if you want to give it a try!**

* * *

Narrator of Natsume's POV

Upon entering the room, Natsume noticed three things that stuck out the most. First, the second Natsume entered the room he noticed that everybody was from a rich upbringing. Second, the female students were all fangirling and assumedly whispering about him. Third, there was a pair of twins that seemed like they were planning on doing something that involved him. Going through those thoughts, he deemed the last one more important as he had felt a shiver go down his spine thinking about it. Natsume, now thinking about a plan, is making sure that he's cautious around those two.

Itoshiki clapped his hands, "Ladies, please settle down." He then turned towards Natsume, "Now, if you don't mind. Natsume-kun, could you introduce yourself?"

Natsume nodded then put on his façade smile, "My name is Natsume Takashi. I hope we can get along from now on."

Satisfied with the answer, the girls started to squeal and blush while saying stuff about him definitely becoming a host.

Itoshiki clapped his hands once again, starting to get slightly annoyed, "Ladies, _please_ settle down." Turning to Natsume, he gestured him to a seat, "Natsume-kun, your seat will be behind Fujioka-kun."

Natsume nods and makes his way down the aisle and sits down in his assigned seat.

Narrator of the Twin's POV

Once the new student walked in, the first thing Hikaru and Kaoru see is a male that has dusty-blond hair, golden-brown eyes with stilted irises and is probably around 167 cm in height (from the anime's wiki).

Hikaru turns to his twin brother and starts to talk telepathically.

 _'Hey Kaoru, don't you think he's perfect for the Host Club?'_ he snickered as he let a smirk spread on his face.

Taking notice of this, Kaoru gave an identical smirk, _'I agree, Hikaru. I think he'll fit in just right.'_

The moment Natsume let out his façade soft smile, the smirks widened.

 _'It's settled then. After school, we'll 'invite' him to the Host Club,'_ Hikaru snickered once again, already thinking about a plan for their little scheme.

Narrator on Haruhi's POV

Seeing Natsume walk in, Haruhi felt a shiver go down her spine. Confused, she decided to ignore it until it came again a few seconds later. She suddenly looked next to her and felt a pang of sympathy as she realized the situation. Sighing, she thought:

 _This is going to be a long day._

TIME SKIP – Normal Narrator's POV

Once lunch had started, Natsume saw a blur of two ginger heads with a smirk on their face. Natsume paled once he realized it was the twins from earlier. Natsume, trying to make a run for it, failed as the twins were already one step ahead as they took him under the arm on both sides and ran. When the twins stopped, Natsume managed to catch the words, "Music Room 3" before they opened the doors.

The light from the room was blinding and the fact that there were rose pedals evading his vision, didn't help at all. Natsume's eyesight returned and saw four attractive looking guys in the center of the room, saying:

"Welcome to the Host Club."

The twins dropped Natsume on the ground and replied, "Boss, we brought the new Host Club member."

The tall blond one blinked, "Oh, it's just Hikaru and Kaoru." Seeing the dizzy boy behind him he asked, "Who do we have here?"

As if on signal, the one in glasses responded, "His name is Natsume Takashi. He transferred here, because of family difficulties. In school, he is most recently known for his 'soft smile' and supposedly the unofficial new member of the Host Club."

A shorter blond made a sound of awe, "As expected of Kyo-chan! He already knows the transfer student!" Seemingly remembering something, the short blond perked up and turned towards his dark haired companion, "Now that I think about it, he has the same name as you, Takashi!"

The dark haired companion – who is also the tallest one in the room – only responded with a small, "Hm."

Knowing that the comment got across, the little one turned towards Natsume and smiled, "Hi, Natsu-chan! My name is Haninozuka Mitsukuni, but you can just call me Honey!" Pointing at his companion, he continued, "He's Morinozuka Takashi, but you can call him Mori for short. We're both third years!"

Natsume nodded while secretly thinking: _Is he a youkai pretending to be student like Kai or is he just generally short?_

Before Natsume could think about anything else, the glasses guy introduced himself, "I'm Ootori Kyoya, the Vice President." He then pointed at the flamboyant blond, "He's Suoh Tamaki, the President. We're both second years." Then he pointed at the twins, "Those two are the Hitachiin twins; Hikaru and Kaoru."

After the introductions were said, Natsume replied, "It's nice to meet you, Ootori-senpai," then turning towards Tamaki, "Suoh-senpai," and then the twins, "and… Can I call you guys by your first name?"

The twins seemed to be taken out of their thought process as they responded, "Hm?" Recalling what he had said, they continued, "Ah, sure. But make sure you call us with no honorifics." Pausing for a dramatic effect, "'Cause sooner or later, you'll become one of us…" they snickered, not hiding their smirks as if making sure Natsume saw it.

"Huh, what do you mean by that?" Natsume questioned as he slowly backed away.

Blinking, Natsume thought back to what the girls were saying earlier, "Oh yeah. What's this Host Club everybody's been talking about?"

The moment Tamaki stood up and spun around, Natsume already regretted asking that question.

"I'm glad you asked," Tamaki, while making a dramatic pose, smiled. Tamaki then continued while doing more weird poses:

"The Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as the Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful."

Before Natsume could question any further, Tamaki continued to talk while walking towards Natsume, "So, what type do you fancy?"

"What type?" Natsume, dumbfounded, inched back from Tamaki.

"You know, like your preference." Tamaki continued, not helping Natsume's confusion at all.

"Huh?" Natsume blinked while trying to understand what Tamaki was trying to go with this.

Deciding to step in, Kyoya explained:

"He meant the kind of guy you like. For example: I'm the Cool Type. Honey-senpai is the Loli-Shota Type. Mori-senpai is the Wild Type. The twins are the Little Devils Type. Haruhi is the Natural Type-" Before Kyoya could finish, Tamaki cut in and grabbed Natsume's chin.

"And I'm the Prince Charming Type. So, who will it be, Natsume-kun?" Tamaki smiled while rubbing Natsume's chin.

"Eh? Um… I don't know?" Natsume, not used to this kind of treatment, started sweating bullets.

"Tamaki-senpai, if Natsume doesn't want to answer then that probably means: stop asking." Haruhi, popping out of nowhere, interrupted.

Once Tamaki noticed Haruhi, he immediately changed into a puppy as he ran to her and hugged her to the point of suffocation.

"Oh, my sweet, little Haruhi, where have you been?"

"I was here since Natsume got here. Please stop squeezing me; I can't breathe." Haruhi replied with quite a lot of difficulty as her words weren't together in a sentence, but more like pauses here and there.

Tamaki looked at Haruhi slowly growing pale as he finally lets go, "Oh my cute little daughter are you alright?"

Natsume blinked and unintentionally let out his thoughts, "…So Haruhi is a girl."

Tamaki realized his mistake and immediately tried to fix it while panicking, "Huh, no! Haruhi is definitely not a girl. She's the manliest of all males. She's the-"

Not really wanting to deal with this right now, Haruhi spoke, "Yes, I'm actually a girl. I have to pretend to be a boy to pay off my debt."

Tamaki, not quite giving up yet, started grumbling about the secret staying a secret while watching Haruhi explain everything to Natsume.

Natsume, once again, whispers something without meaning to, "So Nyanko-sensei was right after all..."

Kyoya, seemingly heard him say something, replied with his glasses showing a reflection of light, "Did you say something?"

"Uh, no…" Natsume, sweatdropping from getting caught, decided to go back to the previous topic. "Why am I here?"

The twins turned around from harassing Haruhi to respond to Natsume's question as they were the ones who brought him there, after all.

"You're here to become the new freshly appointed host of the Ouran Host Club." Seeming to have just remembered something, the twins turned towards Kyoya, "He can be a host, right?"

Madara, hearing everything since the beginning, couldn't hold his laughter anymore, and let out a small, "Pfft-"

Hearing this, Natsume's eyes widened and thought:

 _Right, Nyanko-sensei! I forgot about him! He might make everyone aware of his presence and I rather not explain anything about why I had an ugly cat in my bag._

"Why, of course. The fact that he knows our secret is enough of a reason. Besides, we should know for sure that he won't tell anyone, so for the time being, he'll work here from now on." Kyoya pushed his glasses up, "If you plan on telling our secret, I'd like you to be aware of the fact that I'm an owner of a police squad. Also, do you have a passport?"

Natsume mentally cried as he knew he had no way out of this now that he supposedly knows their secret.

 _What is this secret they're even talking about? Are they talking about Haruhi being a girl? If so, I was never planning on telling anyone…_

Before Natsume could explain, Tamaki shouted, "What a great idea!"

Natsume's eyes widened as he knew that once the President of a club decided to have you in their club, you have no say in it.

Tamaki, all of a sudden, had a uniform in his hands and held it out. "Here! A Host Club member should at least have the school uniform."

Kyoya's glasses gleamed and his fingers were tapping away on a calculator. Natsume gulped, not liking the look of that. Kyoya, once finished, told Natsume the price for the uniform.

 _Eh? How many zeros are in there?_

Natsume's head was starting to get dizzy as the sudden events were finally starting to get to him.

Not wanting to think about it any further, Natsume shook his head and sighed. Reaching out for the uniform, Natsume slowly made his way to the changing room.

Natsume had noticed that his uniform fit him perfectly and got suspicious, but ignored it as he already had other things in his mind at the moment.

Once Natsume stepped out, he felt subconscious with all of the stares on him. Ignoring them for now, Natsume spun around, and didn't mind the uniform as much as he thought it would. It actually felt quite nice and somewhat looked good on him despite it being ugly by itself.

"How do I look?" Natsume asked as he finally decided to look them in the eyes.

Natsume, finished with the sentence, got hugged by a crying Tamaki.

"You're so cute!" Stopping a little, he decided, "I have such an adorable looking son!"

Natsume, not really caring at this moment, dealt with it as he figured that he probably does this on a normal basis. Might as well get used to it now, right?

"Um, okay?"

Tamaki let go of Natsume, "Now the only problem is choosing your type!"

"My type?" Natsume looked exasperated as he thought,

 _This again? I thought we were already done with the preference thing._

At that moment, a stage from underground appeared. A female was on top of it while laughing something like, "Ohohohohoho…"

Tamaki looked at her and beamed, "Renge! What perfect timing! We were just about to call you."

"I know. I am the manager, after all." She responded in a matter-of-fact way. Glancing at Natsume, she introduced herself:

"I'm Houshakuji Renge, the Host Club's manager!"

Before Natsume could do the same, Renge stopped him, "I already know your name. It's Natsume Takashi."

Not knowing what to say, Natsume just nodded as a response.

"Perfect. Now, then… Hmm… It's time for a test!" Renge shouted while pointing at him.

"Test?" Natsume, Haruhi and the twins wondered as they slightly tilted their heads.

"Yes. It tells me whether or not you are suitable for the type that we will choose for you." Renge explained while pointing in the air.

"First, we need to look at all of the possible types that'll suit you perfectly." Renge hummed.

"What about the Calm Type?" Kaoru suggested.

Before it was explained why, Madara snorted.

Seeming to have forgotten Madara once again, Natsume shrieked,

 _Nyanko-sensei! Please don't give away your presence!_

"Since he was calm since the moment he got here despite the lack of explaining when usually people would react more, like Haruhi." Kaoru hummed in thought while apparently not hearing the snorts of a fellow creature-like cat.

Renge hummed as well, "No. Mori-senpai already fits the bill for that. I want something unique! I want a type that can't be mistaken for any of your guys' types!"

Renge murmured under her breath before placing her thumb and index finger on her chin.

"How about… The Considerate Type? Or maybe even the Weirdly Likeable Type?" Hikaru blurted out, helping, but not really.

"Wouldn't the _ Type be better?" someone suggested as they appeared in the Club room.


	4. The Angel Type

Narrator's POV

"Wouldn't the Angel Type be better?" the person suggested appearing by the Host Club's entrance.

"Huh?" the Host Club – except for a selected few – uttered out.

"Lo—" one of the twins started.

"be—" the other twin continued.

"li—" Tamaki joined.

"—aah~!" they finished together, looking terrified.

"Huh? Who are they?" Natsume asked Kyoya as he seemed to be the only one to able to give an understandable explanation.

Before Kyoya could explain it to the confused child, the trio sang, "Lobelia~~"

"Not again," Haruhi sighed.

"St. Lobelia Girls' Academy, high school 2nd Year, Amakusa Benio," the tallest one with the shortest hair had introduced herself.

"Lobelia~~" they sang once again.

"Also, 2nd-Year, Maihara Chizuru," the long haired girl smiled.

"Lobelia~~" they again, sang while moving.

"Also, 1st-Year, Tsuwabuki Hinako," the shortest one finished their self-introduction.

"Lobelia~~" they sang in a higher tone.

"We are St. Lobelia Academy's white lily league, but people call us…" Benio stopped for a dramatic effect then began again with the other two, "The Zuka Club."

Madara let out a small laugh. Natsume glared at the source of sound, but returned his gaze to normal once he heard Chizuru say, "Hmm, did someone laugh just now?"

Wanting to convince that, no, someone did not laugh, Natsume smiled, "No, it was no one. Are you sure you weren't just imagining it?"

 _Can't you be quiet for once, Sensei?!_

"Hm, now that I notice it. A new member was added to this insult of a Host Club." Hinako, ignoring the laugh for now, continued, "Who are you?"

"I'm-" getting cut off, Benio answered for him:

"You're Natsume Takashi, a 1st-Year, correct?"

Natsume looked surprised, "Yes. How did you know?"

"There was an incident that happened a year ago," Benio explained yet not really since no one knows why she started to mention something like that when Natsume just asked why she knew him.

"Incident?" they asked, getting interested.

"It seems to me that you've forgotten, but no matter, I'll explain it to you right now." Benio responded while looking off to the distance, getting ready for a flashback.

FLASHBACK – Narrator of Benio's POV

One day, Benio decided to go on a little trip to where the so-called commoner's lived. Once Benio arrived, a male appeared, seemingly running away from something. Benio looked back to look for the thing chasing him. There was no one there.

Benio shrugged it out and continued her exploring of the commoner's habitat. Walking around, she had come to the conclusion of visiting one of the commoners to see the difference between the two upbringings. The first house she went to looked really poor – to her at least – so she decided to check it out. She knocked on the door and a few seconds later, heard a faint, "Can you get that for me, Takashi?" and "Yeah."

The door was getting unlocked and she could hear, "Thank you, Takashi," and other person say, "No problem, Touko-san."

The door opened to reveal the so-called Takashi. The first thing Benio noticed was the fact that he resembled one of the alumni from her school. Not remembering who the alumni was she thought:

 _That's odd. I can't recall who it was._

"Hello. How can I help you?" Takashi greeted her with a smile.

Benio blinked, "Oh, I just wanted to look over the houses here as it fits the description 'commoner' perfectly."

Not taking that as an insult, Takashi just sweatdropped, "Is that so?"

"Yes," Benio nodded.

Contemplating on something, Takashi finally suggested, "Hmm… Would you like to come inside?"

 _Huh? He didn't fall for me. That's new._

Coming to a conclusion, Benio forgot about Takashi's suggestion and put her hands together, "Ah! Are you perhaps a female?"

Takashi deadpanned at her, but quickly put it away, "I'm male. What made you think I was female?"

Benio blinked, "Oh, I'm sorry. I was just making sure."

Seeming to have remembered something she smiled as Takashi looked like a female:

"I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Amakusa Benio. I'm a second year at St. Lobelia Girls' Academy. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Takashi nodded, "It's nice to meet you, Benio-san. I'm Natsume Takashi. I'm a first year in high school."

"Do you perhaps have a relative that's an alumnus in St. Lobelia Girls' Academy?" Benio asked, curious.

"From what I can remember, I might have one."

"If you don't mind, can you tell me who?" Benio urged on.

"I think it was my grandmother. I'm not quite sure, though."

"Why is that?" Benio continued, not letting Natsume go away just yet.

"My grandmother died before I was born. I wasn't told much about her by my relatives either. All I can say is her uniform looked the same."

"Sorry. I must've touched a sensitive topic." Benio apologized, somewhat ashamed of herself.

Natsume smiled reassuringly at her, "It's okay, Amakusa-san. You didn't know."

Thinking for a bit, a light bulb shone on top of Benio's head:

"Is her name Natsume Reiko?"

"Yeah. How did you know?" Natsume asked with curiosity in his eyes.

"I'm the leader of the Zuka Club. Your grandmother happened to be one of the previous leaders of the club during her time."

"Really?" Natsume asked with a look of doubt and interest.

"Yes." Benio smiled. She glanced at the time, "It's getting late. I have to go. Bye, Natsume-chan."

 _Natsume-chan?_

Natsume sweat dropped, "Bye, Amakusa-san."

END OF FLASHBACK – Back to normal

Once Benio finished her flashback, Natsume looked as if he remembered:

"I remember now." Natsume smiled, "It's nice to see you again, Amakusa-san."

"It's nice to meet you again, too, Natsume-chan." Still doubting Natsume she asked, "Are you sure you're not female?"

"I'm positively sure." Natsume smiled with a bonus angry tick mark on his face.

The twins joined in and smiled, "Now that we notice it; you do you look like a female. Why didn't we notice this earlier?"

Oblivious, Honey joined in as well, "Yeah, Natsu-chan! How come we didn't notice?"

Not wanting to be left out, Tamaki hugged Natsume, "Yeah, how did I not know? I should've known that my little adorable son looked female!"

"How was I supposed to know?" Natsume, gradually getting annoyed by the second, muttered.

"Calm down, Natsume," Madara reassuringly whispered, but had a smirk on his face.

Not knowing Madara was also somewhat teasing him, Natsume started to calm down. Wanting to go back to the previous topic, Natsume asked:

"Angel Type?"

Benio turned towards him and answered, "You reminded me of a maiden the moment I laid my eyes on you, so of course you're an angel."

Natsume raised an eyebrow, "Is that all?"

Benio nodded.

The tick mark came back on Natsume's forehead.

 _Even after I tried to act more manly, I'm still called girly looking…_

Natsume sighed, "Suoh-senpai-"

"Call me Daddy." Tamaki interrupted.

"No thank you." Natsume tried saying in the nicest way possible.

Tamaki sulked and went to his small little corner and gradually filled the place with mushrooms.

Natsume, not wanting to deal with Tamaki like that, he sighed: "At least let me just call you Tamaki-senpai."

Tamaki, hearing this, bolted up and started to ramble on and on about Takashi being an angel like Benio said.

Benio, not wanting to be in a room filled with men any longer, dramatically sighed, "Oh, look at the time. We've best be going now."

She twirled towards Haruhi and Natsume and kissed their hands. "Adieu, Maiden and Natsume-chan. I'll see you two later."

Then Benio and her crew twirled out of the place.

Honey jumped up and shouted, "That's amazing, Natsu-chan! How did you get so friendly with the man-hater?"

"It was probably because of his feminine looks." The twins showed up on both sides of Natsume and put their elbow on his shoulders.

Haruhi nodded, "It's reasonable. Natsume did take after his grandmother's looks, after all. Plus, his grandmother attended their school. It's no wonder, huh."

Natsume looked down and grumbled, "Not you too, Fujioka-san."

Haruhi smiled apologetically, "Sorry, Natsume, but you really look feminine for a male."

Natsume looked down and appeared to have an arrow shoot through him that said, "Feminine."

"Yeah, you're not manly at all." Hikaru shook his head.

Another arrow shot through him saying, "Not manly."

"Are you sure you're a male?" Kaoru added while putting his shoulder around Natsume's neck.

K.O. Natsume has fallen with the last arrow saying, "Unsure gender by others."

"Now, now, that's enough bullying for now." Kyoya joined in, not really looking like he cared.

"Ootori-senpai…" Natsume looked up at Kyoya with admiration and thankfulness.

"We don't need another Tamaki. Besides, Natsume still has to host quite a lot today." Kyoya smiled.

Natsume glanced at Kyoya and did a double take. "Wait a minute. I still have to host?"

"Why, of course. You didn't think you were getting away with this, did you?"

Natsume had a look of disbelief and despair as he watched Kyoya write something down.

Everyone got into positions, all of a sudden, and it greatly confused Natsume.

"What are you doing?"

"Shh… stand next to Haruhi. We're getting into our positions." Hikaru whispered.

Finished getting in place, Kyoya explained everything to Natsume:

"When the door opens, wait approximately four seconds. Once the door opens, say 'Welcome to the Host Club'."

Natsume nodded despite the fact that Kyoya didn't seem to care if he understood or not as he didn't even glance at Natsume once the door opened.

"Welcome to the Host Club."

They said in almost perfect synch as it was Natsume's first time; Natsume got taken off guard and followed soon after.

After that, everyone went to their stations. Natsume waited on the sidelines with Kyoya and listened for any instructions he might say.

Kyoya glanced at Natsume, "Since you're new, I'll be the one showing you what everyone does. After that, you'll go to your own station and try it out yourself."

Natsume nodded.

Kyoya walked off towards the twins' station.

"The first station is the Hitachiin twins."

Natsume faced the twins' station and observed.

Hikaru laughed, "Yeah and when Kaoru did that he-"

"Hikaru! Didn't I tell you not to say that story in front of other people…?" Kaoru interrupted, teary eyed.

Hikaru looked as if he felt guilty before he wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru. I couldn't help myself. You were just so cute at the time."

Kaoru continued on with the fake tears, "Hikaru…"

Hikaru placed his fingers on Kaoru's chin. As he inched his way closer to the other's face, he whispered, "Kaoru…"

The girls over at their table couldn't hold in their fangirl side and squealed, "Kyaa! Twincest!"

Natsume sweatdropped and took a step back, "Is that what they do all the time?"

"Yes. You don't sound very surprised." Kyoya smiled.

"Trust me. I've seen weirder things." Natsume's face slightly scrunched up as if remembering the so called 'weirder things'.

Kyoya ignored that statement and walked off, saying:

"Next is Honey-senpai's and Mori-senpai's station."

Honey seemed to have just appeared as he was walking towards his guests.

"Sorry for the wait. I was taking a nap…" Honey replied, rubbing his eyes to show proof.

The girls were taken in in an instant, "Aww~~ It's okay, Honey-senpai! You can be as late as you want if it's for you to have a nice nap."

Honey smiled in his usual cute way, "Want some cake?"

The girls cooed, "Yes, we would love to have cake with you!"

Mori stepped in, "Mitsukuni, make sure you watch what you eat."

"Okay~~" Honey grinned, climbing on top of Mori's lap.

The girls nearly fainted by the cute scene.

"Aww~~ it's so cute."

With no further explanation, Kyoya walked off.

Natsume blinked.

 _Eh, no explanation?_

Appearing at the next station they saw Haruhi and her guests chatting happily.

"Haruhi-kun, have you done anything fun lately?" one of the girls smiled.

Haruhi tilted her head and smiled, "Hmm, I guess, but it can't compare with how much fun I have with you ladies."

The girl blushed while the rest squealed with hearts in their eyes.

As if there wasn't anything else to see, Kyoya guided Natsume to his own station.

"I hope you're properly prepared for this, Natsume-kun. You already have three guests waiting for you. Good luck."

And like that, Kyoya left to do his own things.

Natsume watched Kyoya leave and fought the urge to run away.

Thinking of such thoughts, the girls at his table got him out of his thoughts.

"So, Natsume-kun… Why did you join the Host Club?" a girl with blond hair asked, fidgeting a little.

Natsume thought his response out and nodded at his decision. Putting on his best smile, he responded, "I guess it's because I thought it would be a lot of fun."

Deep inside he wanted to say what he was thinking, _Because I was forced to._

The girls blushed in response.

The next girl with brown hair smiled, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Natsume looked genuinely confused, "No. Why?"

"There's no real reason. I was just curious." The brunette blushed.

As if not believing it, Natsume stuck with a simple, "Hmm…"

Madara, still in Natsume's bag, got bored and jumped out, landing on Natsume's lap.

The girls shocked, asked, "Is he yours?"

Natsume lowered his head and changed his tone into a sad one, "Yeah, sorry. Is he bothering you?"

The girl that asked looked surprised by the question, "No, not at all. It's just that he's kind of… cute."

Natsume's head quickly went up, "Eh?"

Another brunette asked, "I agree. How did you get him?"

Natsume decided to just go with the flow, not wanting to think too much about it:

"I found him alone in a forest."

A girl looked away from Madara, "Then you look care of him?"

Fond of the memory, Natsume let out a real smiled, "Yeah."

The girls watched on with a harder blush and mumbled out, "You really are what your title says..."

Natsume tilted his head, "Hm? Sorry. What did you say?"

A girl, knowing he didn't get it, explained, "What we mean is you really are like an angel."

Natsume took a while to process it before he too, blushed, "Eh?"

The girls took in the view before they squealed, "So cuuttee~~!"

Hearing that, Natsume's blush got even darker which made the girls continue fangirling.

"Can we request for you again?"

Natsume composed himself a little before giving his answer, "Really? I would love to have you ladies as guest again."

In the audience, the Host Club was discussing Natsume's hosting.

The twins could be heard saying. "Wow, he didn't even need lessons."

Honey nodded, "Yeah, Natsu-chan reminds me of the time Haruhi first hosted."

Tamaki squealed, "Oh, my cute little son is growing up!"

Kyoya was shown writing down notes with his glasses glinting.

Mori grunted.

 _My life is going to be bumpy from now on, huh…_

Natsume exhaustingly thought.


	5. Natsume oversleeps

Notes:  
WARNING, if you haven't watched the whole entire show of Natsume Yuujinchou, then this might be a really small SPOILER, that I drastically changed. You have been warned. For the picture, just pretend that Nyanko-sensei is wearing the Ouran High school uniform instead of the old uniform. Also, this is after the hosting has happened. I will still make the hosting chapter, but I don't know what type I should pick yet, so I'll just keep making these kinds of chapters till someone suggests something, or until I get bored on making these kinds of chapters.  
'blank' = thoughts  
"blank" = talking  
 **"blank"** = twins talking in unison  
(blank) = me commenting on something  
 _'blank'_ = telepathy between the twins

* * *

Nyanko-sensei's POV

"Nyanko-sensei, can you wake me up for school tomorrow, if I don't wake up?" Natsume said looking exasted. "Hm, why?" I said. "Cause all that hosting made me tired, that I might not be able to wake up, and I really don't want to worry Touko-san and Shigeru-san with this," Natsume said while trying his best to not fall asleep. "Sure," I said remembering what happened today. "Thanks, Nyanko-sensei," he said before he fell asleep.

THE NEXT DAY

I wake up at 7:35 A.M., and see that Natsume is still asleep, so I went over to Natsume, jumped on his stomach and said, "Wake up Natsume, or else you'll be late." "Mmmm," he said while turning around. "WAKE UP!" I shouted trying to wake him up. Even after I shouted, he's still asleep. So to get payback I disguised myself as him (picture up above) and said, "Fine, I'll just go to school as you." No response. 'Feel a little bad, should I go easy on him?... Nah. This will be a lesson, so he'll actually wake up, when I tell him too.' I thought. "Takashi, it's time to go to school," Touko said. "Coming!" I said with an evil smile on my face. I write a note to Natsume, put something on him, so he can't be seen, ran downstairs, got Natsume's home lunch, and said, knowing that Natsume will get mad at me if I don't say bye to Touko, "See ya later." Before I ran outside I hear her say, "See ya later? That's new... Is Takashi finally warming up to us?" she squealed, "Just wait till Shigeru finds out about this, he'll be so happy," she said while going to her room. "Crap, let's just hope that Natsume doesn't find out about this," I said.

When I get to Natsume's class and sit down, I see the ginger head twins walk up to me, and said, **"So, how was the first day of hosting, Natsume?"** "It was okay," I said. "Okay? It was just okay? You looked like you enjoyed yourself yesterday," Hikaru said. "Yeah, you should've seen your face. You looked like you were in heaven just by being there," Kaoru, the other twin said. When I remembered what Natsume looked like, I snorted, and whispered, "Yeah, right." "Did you say something?" Haruhi said. "Not at all," I said. After a few minutes passed the teacher walked in and said, "Good morning, class." "Good morning Itoshiki-sensei," everyone excluding, Itoshiki-sensei and I, said. "Hm, Natsume-kun? You're not going to greet me back?" Itoshiki-sensei said. "Yo, nice to see ya again," I said. "Yo? Ya? Are you okay, Natsume-kun?" he said, knowing that Natsume is acting differently than usual. "I'm fine, you don't have to worry your-. I mean, of course I am sensei," I said while putting on a fake smile. "Hmm, whatever you say," Itoshiki-sensei said.

Kaoru's POV

I turn to my left to do telepathy with Hikaru. _'Hey, isn't Natsume acting weird today,' I said. 'Yeah, he's like a different person,' Hikaru said. 'Do you think that he has a split-personality?' I said. 'That's plausible,' Hikaru said. 'Maybe, he's an alien, that kidnapped Natsume, and is now posing as him,' Hikaru said after thinking for a while. 'That's plausible? Or maybe he's the kidnapper and got plastic surgery to take over Natsume's spot,' I said. 'Hmm, that makes more sense,' Hikaru said. 'Let's just ask him after class,' I said getting tired of guessing. 'Okay,' Hikaru said._

Nyanko-sensei's POV

'I think the twins are onto something, maybe I should act more like myself to make myself even more suspicious,' I thought while laughing quietly to myself. When class ended, the twins grabbed me by my arms and brought me to the next class. Once we got to the next class, they dropped me, making me fall on my butt. "Ow, drop me better next time, got it," I said dropping the fake smile. "Hey, are you really Natsume?" Hikaru said. "Hm, of course I am," I said, not bothering to put on a fake smile. "Are you sure? You've been smiling less, and your polite dialogue is gone," Kaoru said. I scowl and said, "I am who I am, so buzz off." They blink and make way, so I can get to my seat.

Once the bell rings for lunch, the twins grab me by my arms, and carried me to the Host Club. Once we got there, they dropped me on the ground, making me drop hard on the ground, **again**. "Hey, didn't I say to drop me off better this time," I said, my scowl still there on my face. The host members gasp (yes, including Kyoya and Mori) when they saw me scowling. When I looked around the room, I see the twins whispering to each other, Tamaki, Haruhi, and Honey frozen from shock, Kyoya writing stuff in his notebook, and Mori just standing there. After a few seconds, Tamaki ran up to me and hugged the air out of me. "Are you my really my usually nice, polite, and cute son?" he said. "I'm fine so back off," I said while pushing him off. When I did that Tamaki went to Kyoya and said with tears in his eyes, "Mommy, Natsume is being rebellious all of a sudden." "Who wouldn't when hug them like that?" Kyoya said. "That was just mean," Tamaki said. "No it's called facts," Kyoya said. Once Kyoya said that, Tamaki went to his emo corner and made more mushrooms.

After a while, Haruhi walked up to me and said, "Natsume are you okay? And I don't want to sound rude, but do you have a split personality?" "What? Of course I'm okay and no I do not have a split personality," I said putting on my fake smile, to make myself even more suspicious. "Are you sure?" Haruhi said. "I'm positively sure," I said. "Hm, okay. Whatever you say," she said. When Haruhi stopped talking, Honey went up to me and said, "Do you want to eat cake with me?" I was about to say no, but when he showed me what kind of cake I change my mind and say with a childish face and voice, "Of course, Honey-senpai, I'd be happy to."

Honey smiles and gives me my share of the cake. Once I got the cake, I ate it like I was a little kid. While I was doing that the host club except for Tamaki, thought in their own way of saying things (Madara can't hear their thoughts, but knew what they were thinking by their facial expressions), 'Did Natsu-chan/Natsume always like cake that much?' While Tamaki was thinking with his hands on his face, 'Oh, my son is so cuuttteee!' Once I finished my share, I said while holding the plate out, "Refill." Some of them were gaping at how much I can eat while one of them was writing notes, and the other just standing there. "Here you go," Honey said, happy that he now has a eating partner. "Thanks," I said before I ate the cake.

After I was satisfied with the cake, the twins walked up to me and said, "Did you always like cake that much?" "Not really, it just depends on my mood and besides I haven't been able to eat cake for a while," I said, still happy from eating the cake. "Why couldn't you eat cake for a while?" Kyoya said. "Because Na-...chan said I couldn't eat cake or else I'll get fat," I said almost saying Natsume. "Whose this Na-chan?" Hikaru said. "Yeah is this person special to you?" Kaoru said. "In a certain way, yeah," I said. **"Hmm, in what kind of way?"** they said. "None of your business kind of way," I said. **"Aww, your no fun,"** the twins said. After ten minutes, the entire host club hears a very familiar voice yell, "Nyanko-sensei!"

Natsume's POV (before he got there)

When I finally woke up I sneeze. "Was someone talking about me?" I said while rubbing my nose. When I look at the time my eyes widen, then I looked for Nyanko-sensei. Once I saw the note, I read it out loud.

"Dear Natsume,  
Sense you weren't waking up, I decided to take your place to get back at you for not waking up when I tell you to. Don't be surprised when you hear what your friends say when you come back.  
Sincerely, your favorite youkai in the world, Nyanko-sensei ;3."

When I finish reading, my eyes widen and my face pales. After a few seconds I yell in a frustrated voice, "Nyanko-sensei!" "Hm, is that Takashi? Didn't he go to school already?" Shigeru-san said. "Crap," I said while getting ready for school and jumping out of the window. "Hm, no ones here. Must've been my imagination," I hear Shigeru-san say before I ran to school.

Once I got to school, I go to the Host Club, to find Nyanko-sensei. Once I get there and see him, I yell, "Nyanko-sensei!" (I know Natsume's really fast to get there in only ten minutes, but let's say that the school is really, and I mean really close to his house). Once the host club sees me they gap and thought, 'What, there's two Natsume's?' "Took you long enough, Na-chan," Nyanko-sensei said. "Haaahh, since when have you been calling me Na-chan?" I said. "Ehh, Na-chan is Natsume?" Honey-senpai said. "I told you he was a kidnapper and got plastic surgery to look like Natsume," Kaoru said. "I never said that I disagreed. Besides he might be Natsume's twin brother or someone like that," Hikaru said.

"He didn't get plastic surgery, and he's not my twin brother," I said. **"Then who is he?"** they said while turning to look at me. "Um he's my-," I said before I got interrupted. "I'm his long lost twin brother, Madara. He's just too shy to admit it," Nyanko-sensei said. "If your name is Madara then why does Natsume call you Nyanko-sensei?" Haruhi said. "It's a nickname," Nyanko-sensei said. "That's a weird nickname," Haruhi said. "I wasn't the who made it up," Nyanko-sensei said. "Well, sorry for making weird nicknames," I said. "Sorry, for calling it weird," Haruhi said. "It's okay, I was mostly talking to Nyanko-sensei anyway," I said. After I said that the bell rings. "Crap, we're going to be late," I said while running to class with everyone else.

Once we got to class the teacher said, "You guys are late-. There's two Natsume-kuns?" "Sorry, he's my long lost twin brother, Madara. Can he attend this class just for today?" I said. "Hmm, okay, but only for today," the teacher said. "Thank you, sensei," I said while walking to my seat. While we were walking to our seats, the girls were saying stuff like, "Is he going to attend this school too?" "Is there going to be another forbidden love act in the host club" "What type is he going to be", and etc. When school ended the twins grabbed both me and Nyanko-sensei to the host club. Once we got there Tamaki-senpai said, "Welcome to the host club, Madara." "What do you mean by that?" Nyanko-sensei said. "Sense you're here already and probably going to attend this school, we are going to let you be a host like Natsume," Tamaki-senpai said.

"Eh, I'm not going to attend this school," Nyanko-sensei said. "It's a little too late for that, we already got you assigned to attend this school for tomorrow," Kyoya-senpai said. "Eh," Nyanko-sensei and I said at the same time. "You guys really are twins, if you guys are going to say the same things at the same time," Honey-senpai said. "Kyoya-senpai, I don't think Nyanko-sensei should attend this school without notifying my parents," I said. "Oh don't worry about that, they don't have to know that he's attending this school to attend it," Kyoya-senpai said. "Eh, but he probably won't do his homework and get good grades and stuff like that," I said trying to persuade him. "Natsume, I will only say this one more time, he's already assigned to go to this school tomorrow. Also Madara, once you start hosting here, don't even think about running away," Kyoya-senpai said with his glasses glinting. I sigh and say, "Good luck, it's your fault for going to school as me, without knowing the consequences." Nyanko-sensei pales while starting to regret his actions. "Well at least this way you can properly protect me as a bodyguard and now I can see if your slacking off or not," I said. "Nooooooo, my precious free time!" Nyanko-sensei said. Then I hear Haruhi in the background say, "Another victim already? That's fast."

* * *

I'm finally done with this chapter. How was it? It might take me awhile till I make the next chapter. Bye.


	6. Another pair of twins

Notes:  
This is now a new day, but now Nyanko-sensei is a student as well. Also Nyanko-sensei will be telling cheesy pick up lines every once in a while.  
'blank' = thoughts  
"blank" = talking  
 **"blank"** = twins talking in unison  
(blank) = me commenting on something  
 _'blank'_ = telepathy between the twins

* * *

Natsume's POV

"Wake up Nyanko-sensei, or else we'll be late for school," I said. "I don't even need to go to school," Nyanko-sensei said. "What's the square root of twenty-five?" I said counting down with my fingers. "Wait. Um... four?" Nyanko-sensei said with a confused face. "Close, but not good enough. It was five, so you actually do need to go to school... What are waiting for? Transform already," I said. Nyanko-sensei transformed then said, "I better get a reward after this." I sigh, then said, "How about this, every time you go to school as my twin, you'll get whatever food you want when we get back home." "Deal," Nyanko-sensei said while making a thumbs up. "Good. Now go out the window," I said, pointing to the open window. "Eh, why?" Nyanko-sensei said. "Because Touko-san and Shigeru-san don't know about you yet, so till we tell them, you'll have to go out the window," I said. Nyanko-sensei sighs then says, "Fine..." "Thank you, sensei," I said. "Hmph, whatever. You owe me two takoyakis now," Nyanko-sensei said before jumping out of the window. After I saw Nyanko-sensei run to school, I ran downstairs and said, before I left the house, "I'm leaving." "Have a safe trip," I hear Touko-san say, before I left the gate.

When I caught up to Nyanko-sensei, I grabbed his hand, then said, "You're too slow, pick up the pace or else." "Or else what?" Nyanko-sensei said. "You'll only get one takoyaki when we get back." "Eh!... What are waiting for? Hurry up," Nyanko-sensei said before dragging me to school. When we got there, I saw a lot of girls whispering and squealing when we passed by them. After a few minutes we finally arrived in front of the Principals office. I knock on the door, then walked in when I heard him tell us to come inside. "Nice to meet you again, Principal," I said with a smile. "Nice to meet you too. Is that your brother that's attending here today?" he said. "Yes," I said before whispering to Nyanko-sensei, "Introduce yourself and you better say Natsume Madara. Got it?" Nyanko-sensei nods then says, "Nice to meet you, I'm Natsume Madara." The Principal nods then hands Nyanko-sensei his schedule. "Your schedule is the exact same as your brother, so if you have any questions ask him," he said. Nyanko-sensei nods then waits for me to say something. "We'll be leaving now," I said while bowing. "See ya later," Nyanko-sensei said. I pale a little then dragged him out of the Principals office. I stared at Nyanko-sensei till he said, "What?" I sigh then said, "Nothing, let's just go."

"Ah, are you the other transfer student?" Itoshiki-sensei said. "Yeah," Nyanko-sensei said. "Hm, is it just me or does it feel like I met you before?" Itoshiki-sensei said. "You're probably mistaken, sensei," I said. "Hmm, maybe it's because you guys are twins that I feel like I met you before. Oh well," Itoshiki-sensei said then told him the stuff that he told me when I transferred here. We both walked into the classroom, when Itoshiki-sensei finished talking to Nyanko-sensei. After I got to my desk, the twins said, **"So~~, is Madara here?"** "Yes, he's behind those doors right now," I said. "We'll now have two pairs of twins in this class, or maybe even in this entire school," Hikaru said. "Yeah, and we are both different kinds of twins too. You guys are like polar opposites and Hikaru and I are like the same person," Kaoru said. A clapping sound can be heard after Kaoru talked.

When we turned around, Itoshiki-sensei said, "Now class, we have another transfer student that's going to attend this class." "Kyaa~~! We are **so** lucky to now have two good looking pair of twins in this class," the girls said. "Ladies, quiet down, so he can come in," Itoshiki-sensei said. The girls shushed each other, then Nyanko-sensei walked into the classroom, like he owned the place. 'Nyanko-sensei, please act more respectful!' I shouted in my mind. "Yo. My name is Natsume Madara, but call me Madara," Nyanko-sensei said. The girls squealed again, but quieted down soon after, when Nyanko-sensei put his index finger on his lips.

After a few minutes of silence, Nyanko-sensei said after he walked up to a random girl, with a smirk growing little by little, "Are you lost ma'am? Because heaven is a long way from here," Nyanko-sensei said. The girl he talked to, turned bright red, then faints a few seconds later. 'Nyanko-sensei! Why are you saying cheesy lines all of a sudden?!' I thought with a blush on my face. "Kyaa~~, it was cheesy, but it sounded so cool!" the girls said with the same shade of color on their cheeks. "Ladies and some gentleman, please calm down, so we can start our lesson," Itoshiki-sensei said. "Yes, Itoshiki-sensei," they all said with some of them giggling after saying it.

Hikaru's POV (before he walked in)

 _'Hey, now that we know Madara is going to be apart of the host club. What type should he be?'I said. 'Hmm, maybe the bipolar type?' Kaoru said. 'That's a good one, but it doesn't feel right,' I said. 'Then what about the Weirdly likeable type?' Kaoru said. 'Now you're just picking old ideas from when Natsume transferred here,' I said. 'Hmph, why don't you give it a try then?' Kaoru said. 'The-,' I said before I got cut off by Madara walking in the classroom._ When Madara did that cheesy pick up line _, we both smirked then said,_ ** _'Bad boy type_** _(like the flirty kind of bad boy)_ ** _?'_** _'Not bad, we can use that for the host club,' I said. 'Now that's out of the way. How are we going to drag Natsume, Madara, and Haruhi to the host club?' Kaoru said. 'I have an idea,'I said with a smirk._ When Kaoru got my idea, he smirked as well.

Natsume's POV

After class, the twins grabbed Me, Nyanko-sensei, and Haruhi to the host club (don't ask me how, just use your imagination). When we got there Tamaki-senpai said while giving us clothes, "Great you're just in time. Hurry up and go into these outfits." We nodded, then went into the changing rooms. When we finished dressing up (picture up above), Tamaki-senpai hugged Me and Nyanko-sensei to death, and only stopped when he saw Nyanko-sensei's glare. "Mommy, Madara is being mean to me now," Tamaki-senpai said while Kyoya-senpai just ignored him. "Oh yeah, should we call you by your first name too Natsume? Since Madara is in this school now," Haruhi said. "It's okay, if you continue to call Na- Takashi, by our last name, sense I will know who you are talking about anyways," Nyanko-sensei said almost saying my last name.

"Are you sure you won't get confused," Honey-senpai said. "Don't worry, he really won't get confused, sense all of his friends call him Madara. Besides we also have two Takashi's in the host club too, so might as well keep calling me Natsume, so Mori-senpai won't get confused," I said. "Hn," Mori-senpai said, in acknowledgement. "Hmm, whatever you say," Haruhi said. "Ah, oh yeah. What type would Madara be?" Tamaki-senpai said. **"He should be the bad boy type and with both Natsume and Madara, it will be Yin and Yang,"** the twins said. "That'll have to do for now, get in to your positions. The doors will open in three seconds," Kyoya-senpai said.

"Welcome to the host club," we all said in sync. When everyone got in to their stations, Madara was dragged around the host club telling him what he needs to know. "So Natsume, can we call you by your first name? Sense there's going to be another Natsume in the host club," one of the six girls said (some of them are for Madara). "Hmm, you can if you want to, but we also have another Takashi, so it won't make much of a difference," I said with a thinking face. "Oh yeah. Hmm, I'll still call you Takashi. Is that okay with you?" the girl that asked said, a little worried that she'll be rejected. "Of course you can call me by my name... Anything for a lady like you," I said with a smile. "T-thank you," she said with a blush. "Kyaa~~, I wish Takashi-kun/Natsume would say that to me too!" the other girls said.

Before I can say anything else, Nyanko-sensei sat beside me, and said, "Sorry for being late ladies. What did I miss?" "Nothing much. You're done with the small lecture from Kyoya-senpai, right?" I said. When I saw Nyanko-sensei sweatdrop, I sighed then said, "Nyanko-sensei go and come back once you're done okay?" I said. "But I am done," Nyanko-sensei said. "Then why are you sweating?" I said. "Cause it's hot here," Nyanko-sensei said. "Hmm, fine I'll let it off for now. Now say hi to these lovely ladies," I said. "Yo, my name is Natsume Madara, just in case you didn't know," he said with a playful smile. The girls blush, then one of them said, "You guys look handsome in those yukatas. Also why do you call Madara, Nyan- um, what was it again?" "Thank you and it was Nyanko-sensei," I said. "Yeah, that. Why do you call Madara that?" she said. "Cause, N- Takashi is too shy to call me by my real name," Nyanko-sensei said still not used to calling me by my first name. "Really?" they said. "Nyanko-sensei, don't start telling people lies," I said with a small blush, sense it was partly true.

"Kyaa~~. Soo cuuttee!" the girls fangirled (they're probably all fujoshis). "Sorry ladies, he was just joking. Right, **Madara**?" I said putting an emphasis on his name, while wearing a smile that only looks dark to people that have known me for a long time. "Yeah, of course," he said while sweating a little. "Aww~," they said in disappointment. "How about we'll answer any of your questions, to make it up to you? Whose first?" I said. "Is it true that you guys used to be dating, even though you guys are twins?" one of the girls said. "Eh?" we both said. "They really are twins, to be able to say the same word at the same time," some of them said. "Of course n-," I said before Nyanko-sensei interrupted me.

"Of course we were. We are twins after all," Nyanko-sensei said with a smirk. 'Huh? That makes no sense at all, Nyanko-sensei!' I thought after he said that. "Really! How did you guys break up?" the girls said. "We had a fight on who should be on top," he said. "Kyaa~~!" the girls at our table and some other girls from other tables said. "Nyanko-sensei! Please stop it" I said. "Why? It's the truth we did fight over about something similar," he said. 'Huh, what does he mean?... Does he mean when we fight about whose the master and whose the pet?' I thought before I blushed really hard. "Those are two completely different topics though!" I said. "To you yes, to me no," Nyanko-sensei said. "Tell them you were just joking," I said.

"Hmm, I'll think about it," he said. 'Sensei!' I thought. "Can you guys give us a demonstration on what you guys did when you were still dating?" the one with long hair said. "Hmm. Sure. Takashi face me," he said. "No thanks," I whispered to him. After a few seconds, Nyanko-sensei moved me so we would be looking at each other face to face. "There are 20 angels in the world, 11 are playing, 8 are sleeping and 1 of them is right in front of me," he said. I blushed, then whispered, "Please stop joking around." "Cuuttee, show us another example," they said. "Let me have a little more fun first, then I'll stop joking around," Nyanko-sensei whispered back to me. "In the past I used to say, would you touch me so I can tell my friends I've been touched by an angel, it never really worked though," he said. "I would be happy if you said something like that to me," one of the girls said with a smile. "Did the sun just come up or did you just smile at me?" Nyanko-sensei said. The girl blushed and started to fan herself with her hand. 'Whew, looks like Nyanko-sensei got distracted. I'm safe,' I thought.

Then Nyanko-sensei started to walk up to one of the girls and said, "See my brother over there? He wants to know if I'm cute," he said. "Nyanko-sensei!" I said. "Of course, you're both beyond the word cute itself," she replied blushing. "Thank you/thanks," I said with Nyanko-sensei. "I just got thanked!" she squealed. Then Nyanko-sensei said to me, while walking to another girl, "It'll be over soon." Then he said to the girl, "I've noticed you noticing me and I'm just giving you notice that I've noticed you too," he said. "Really?" she said with a blush. "Of course. I would never miss the eyes of someone as beautiful as you," he said, then went to the next girl. "Are you done yet?" I said. "This is the last one," he said. "I'm not trying to impress you or anything, but... I'm Batman!" he said to the girl. Moment of silence. "Pfft! Ahahahaha, is that.. really.. your.. la..st.. pick.. up.. li..ne?!" I laughed while holding my stomach. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. Do you want an actual pickup line?" he said. "It's okay. I prefer to laugh then be told a pickup line anyways," she said while giggling a little. "Good, I made the right choice then," Nyanko-sensei said. "Everyone we're sorry, but the host club ends right now," Kyoya-senpai said. "Aw~~ Bye, Madara and Takashi/Natsume," the girls said before they left.

* * *

Sorry if you didn't like the story. I really wanted Nyanko-sensei to say cheesy pickup lines, so I decided it would be the perfect time to do it now. Bye :3.


	7. Christmas Special

Notes:  
Merry Christmas! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while.  
'blank' = thoughts  
"blank" = talking  
 **"blank"** = twins talking in unison  
(blank) = me commenting on something

* * *

Natsume's POV

"Nyanko-sensei, do you want anything for Christmas?" I said, curious. "The book of friends," Nyanko-sensei said. "Anything else?" I said. "Eh, you'll give it to me?" Nyanko-sensei said with stars in his eyes. "No, of course not. I meant to say, do you want anything other than that?" I said. "Food," Nyanko-sensei said while drooling. "What kind?" I said with a sweat drop on my forehead. "All you can eat buffet," Nyanko-sensei said. "Sur-," I said before I got interrupted by my phone. "Hello?" I said. "Hello, is this Natsume? This is Haruhi. Kyoya-senpai told me your phone number and also told me to tell you to come to the front entrance of school," Haruhi said. "Okay," I said. "Bring Madara with you while your at it. Bye," Haruhi said. "Bye," I said before I hung up. "Nyanko-sensei, Haruhi told us to go to school," I said. "Why?" Nyanko-sensei said while rolling around the carpet. "I don't know. Just hurry up and transform," I said while poking Nyanko-sensei. Nyanko-sensei stands up and transforms. Once we got ready we left the house after we said our goodbyes.

"Natsume! Madara! We're over here," Tamaki-senpai said while waving his arms. "Where are we going?" I said. "We're are going to the park," Honey-senpai said. "Why?" I said. "Cause Tama-chan said he never got to make a snowman before," Honey-senpai said. "Really?" I said. "Yes. Now enough chit chat. We have to go now or else," Kyoya-senpai said with a glint in his glasses. "R-right. Let's go everybody," Tamaki-senpai said. When we got to the park, I saw a creepy youkai heading our way. I look away from it, making sure it doesn't see me. Once it passed by us I sighed in relief and continued walking with everyone else. A few moments later the same youkai comes walking by us again.

Crrreeeeppppyyy. "Nyanko-sensei, is that youkai dangerous?" I whispered to him. "No. He's just a small fry. It's only harmful if you look at it for to long," he said. "What happens if we look at it for to long?" I said. "Remember that incident when you acted like a girl?" he said. "Huh? Will I turn into a girl?" I said with a questioning look on my face. "Yes, but there's more to it," Nyanko-sensei said. "Like what?" I said. "You'll start caring about your looks, hair, nails, height, and anything that you dislike about your appearance," Nyanko-sensei said. "How long do you have to look at it till it turns you into a girl," I said. "If you look at it one more time, you'll turn into a girl," he said. "Eh!" I said. "Are you okay, Natsume?" Hikaru said. "Yeah, you've been sweating for a while now," Kaoru said. "It's nothing. I just thought of something creepy. That's all," I said. I saw the twins smirk and say, **"Were you thinking about us? I didn't know you swing that way."** "Huh? No I wasn't thinking about you guys," I said.

 **"Whatever you say, Mister I-don't-swing-that-way,"** they said with a smirk. I sigh then said, "Whatever." "Gasp (yeah they said that instead of actually gasping), did Madara rub off on you?" Hikaru said. "I hope not," I said. "Hey!" Nyanko-sensei said. "We're here," Kyoya-senpai said. "What are we making first?" Haruhi said. "I don't know. A snowman," Nyanko-sensei said with a bored tone. After we finally made our decision, I saw the same youkai staring right at me. 'Crap, it noticed me. Will, I turn into a girl?' I thought. "Nyanko-sensei, will I turn into a girl?" I said. "Hm, yeah. You should probably go to the restroom and change into this," Nyanko-sensei said while giving me a bag with stuff in it. "Guys, I forgot that I had something to do. Bye," I said. "Wait," Haruhi said, but I still kept going. Once I finally got to the restroom, I saw the females sign and thought, 'Should I go in there or the males?... Males it is.' After I got in the restroom, my body started to shrink and I started to feel weird on... certain parts.

The transformation was complete and I got dressed, with my eyes closed of course. When I went back to them I said, "Hey, sorry for the wait." "Who's that?" Hikaru said. "My sister of course," Nyanko-sensei said with a smirk. "Eh, you had a sister?" Tamaki-senpai said. "Yeah, she's a year below us, and she doesn't attend our school," Nyanko-sensei said. "Really? I don't have any information on her though," Kyoya-senpai said. "Eh? Kyoya-senpai doesn't have information on someone?" Haruhi said. "Cause our family likes to keep her safe from people like you," Nyanko-sensei said. "What does that mean?" Kyoya-senpai said. "Nothing. Now go introduce yourself. My beloved little sister," Nyanko-sensei said. "Um, my name is-," I said before I thought, 'Wait, what would my name be!' "Natsume Reiko?" I said. 'Wow, way to go, Takashi. You're now officially stupid. Why did I say that?' I thought. "Natsume Reiko? That's a beautiful name. Can I call you Reiko?" Tamaki-senpai said while grabbing my hand.

"Um, sure?" I said not knowing how to respond. "Great, now would you like to join us with making a snowman?" Tamaki-senpai said. "Sure," I said. "Natsume, you'll have to be in that form till tomorrow," Nyanko-sensei whispered in my ear. "Eh! No way," I said. "Yes way. Now go along and go make a snowman with them," Nyanko-sensei said. 'NOOOOOOOOOOO,' I thought. "What are you waiting for? Come," Haruhi said while dragging me with her. "Merry Christmas!" they all said.

* * *

Sorry if you didn't like the story, I kind of rushed. I'll try better next time. Bye :3.


	8. How it's like to be a girl

Notes:  
SORRY FOR THE REALLY LATE UPDATE! Natsume will start acting like a fangirl, so... if you don't like the way he acts, sorry please deal with it, it will only happen in this chapter. Also, there will be a OC in this story. He will have brown hair and very light brown color for his eyes (picture above) and probably won't show up a lot. Hope you enjoy the chapter!  
'blank' = thoughts  
"blank" = talking  
 **"blank"** = twins talking in unison  
(blank) = me commenting on something

* * *

Natsume's POV

"Um, excuse me," someone said from behind me. 'Crap! Did someone see that?!' "Yes?" I said, trying to not sound suspicious. "I'm a photographer and I'm looking for something or someone that has the feeling of beauty, and I was wondering if I can take a picture of you," he said.

"Hm? Sure, why not?" I said, seeing no harm in doing so. He smiled back and thanked me. 'Woah, he looked kind of cute...WHAT AM I THINKING?! I'M A BOY FOR GODS SAKE! Calm down Takashi, it's probably just that thing Nyanko-sensei was talking about... I need to turn back as soon as possible,' I thought.

"What's your name?" He said while looking for his camera. "My name is Natsume... Reiko?" I said out of reflex. "Hmm, that's a nice name. I'm Muro Norihide," He said. 'Kyaa~ Not only is he cute, he's nice too!... AHH! STOP THINKING LIKE THAT! YOU LIKE GIRLS NOT BOYS!' Once he found his camera, he took a picture of me and then turned really quiet.

'Did he find out! I hope he didn't.' I thought with a smile still placed on my face. "Did you get the picture?" I said. "Ye-yeah!" He stuttered. 'HE STUTTERED, THAT'S SO CUUUTTEE!...AHH! Is this how girls think all the time?! Now I understand on why they always scream. It must be reeeaalllyy tiring. I gotta go as as soon as possible before I start to fangirl even more!' "I gotta go. Bye," I said before I left him alone by the males restroom.

Madara's POV

'Looks like the yokai came as planned. Hehe. That's what you get for taking my freetime away from me Natsume!' I thought, smirking while rubbing my hands together. "Nyanko-sensei what are you doing?" Natsume now known as Reiko said. "Nothing," I said, as I put on a bored face.

"Hmm... Whatever," Natsume said, before he headed towards Haruhi. **"Hey Madara,"** they twins said while poking my cheeks. "What?" I said with an irritated tone. "Do you know where Natsume went?" Hikaru said. "Yeah, he was okay a few seconds ago, then boom he really wanted to leave." Kaoru said.

"It's a secret," I said. **"Ehh... Can't you tell us even if it is a secret?"** they said with pouts on their faces. "No," I said. "Hmph, fine then we'll just ask Reiko," Hikaru said, before they both went to Natsume. **"Reiko! Do you know where Natsume went?"** they said while surrounding 'her'.

"I just got here. How am I supposed to know?" he said. "How are you guys siblings, when you don't even know where he went?" Hikaru said. "Well, if she doesn't know, she doesn't know," Haruhi said. "Oh my beloved daughter is so nice!" Tamaki said before he bear hugged Haruhi.

"Um, Tamaki-senpai... I think your crushing Haruhi, so can you let go?" Natsume said. "Hm?" Tamaki said before he saw Haruhi pale as a ghost. "Ah! I'm so sorry Haruhi! Will you ever forgive me?" Tamaki said. "It's okay senpai, just don't do that again. Okay?" Haruhi said.

Natsume's POV

"Of course! Anything for my sweet little daughter! Oh yeah, Reiko would you visit the Host Club tomorrow?" Tamaki said. "Um... I'm not sure if I ca-" I said before I saw Tamaki doing the puppy dog eyes. 'CRAP, HE'S DOING THE PUPPY DOG EYES... SAY NO, SAY NO, TAKASHI SAY NO', I thought.

I sighed then said with a smile, "Of course Tamaki-senpai. I wouldn't want to see you so sad after all." Tamaki-senpai blushed then he ran over to me and hugged me while saying, "Oh your so kind! May I call you my daugher too?" "Um, sure?" I said, later regretting it. Tamaki started to sparkle and say stuff that I tuned out.

"You seem like a natural charmer. Would you like to be our very first hostess next year, Rei-chan!" Honey-senpai said with child-like flowers surrounding him. "Um-" I said before someone interrupted me. "You do have the qualities to join the Host Club... Next year if you happen to join Ouran Academy, you will always be welcome to become a hostess." Kyoya-senpai said.

"I'll think about it," I said. "Reiko, it's getting late, you should go back home," Nyanko-sensei said like an overprotective brother. "Can't I just go with you?" I asked. "No, I'll be doing something important, so you'll have to go without me," He said. "I can walk her home," Haruhi said.

"But aren't you a girl too?" I said. They seemed a little shocked, but shrugged it off, since I was supposed to be siblings with Madara and myself. "Yeah, but it's not like anyone else knows that I'm a girl," Haruhi said. I sighed then said, "...What are you waiting for Haruhi-cha- I mean Haruhi?" I said.

'Crap! I'm starting to give people cute honorifics now!' I thought. Haruhi blinked a few times then smiled and said before she grabbed my arm, "You can call me Haruhi-chan if you want. Let's go." I nodded then led the way.

When we got there, Haruhi said, "Wait a minute, your house is really close to my apartment. How come I never see you guys around, when I go outside?" When she said that, flashbacks of returning names popped up in my head then I said, "We don't go out very often."

"Hmm... Well see you tomorrow!" Haruhi said before she left. I sighed in relief then went inside the house. "It's nice to be back," I said before I walked to my room and got ready for bed. Before I could sleep, some yokai were waiting for me outside of my window, to get their names back. I sighed then thought, 'This is going to be a long night.'

-MORNING-

"Natsume! Wake up! You're going to be late for school," Nyanko-sensei said while poking my face. "Why? I thought I was supposed to stay home till you got the thing to turn me back?" I said. "You still have to visit the Host club remember?" He said before he dragged me out of bed.

"But, I still have to get ready," I said. Nyanko-sensei sighed then gave me the female uniform for Ouran Academy, and said, "Kyoya told me to give you this, so hurry up and change into it." I nodded then ran to the restroom to change.

Once I finished getting ready, Nyanko-sensei pulled me outside the house, and transformed into his yokai form, so we wouldn't get late. When we got to school, Nyanko-sensei transformed back into me and continued to drag me to school.

When we were in front of our class, Nyanko-sensei talked to the teacher and got his permission to let me attend class for today. It took awhile, but in the end he agreed. Before I went inside the class, the teacher stopped me and said, "Since your going to attend this class for now, you'll have to act like your a new student. Can you do that?"

I nodded, then waited outside of the room. The teacher went inside and said, "Class, today we will have a temporary student transferring to this class. You can come in now young lady." I nodded then went inside the classroom. There were a few gasps and whispers coming from the class, but I just decided to ignore it.

"I'm Natsume Reiko. Nice to meet you," I said with a smile on my face. Everyone greeted me back. After a while, the teacher asked the class if they had any questions for me. Almost everyone raised their hand, then the teacher let me decide who to choose first. "Um, we can just go a row at a time," I said while pointing to the first person to ask the question.

"Are you related to the Natsume twins?" A guy with black hair asked. "I'm their little sister and a grade below you guys," I said. I heard some gasps, then someone said, "Why are you here then? Aren't you supposed to be in the Middle School building then?"

'How am I supposed to answer that question without sounding suspicious?' I thought before Nyanko-sensei said, "She's here, because she wanted to experience school with her big brothers. Even though Takashi isn't here." Everyone nodded their heads in understanding, then the twins raised their hands and said, **"Are you going to visit the Host club?"**

"That's one of the reasons on why I'm here," I said. "Are you going to the Host Club then?" Someone on the back row said. "I got an invitation, but I'm not completely sure yet," I said before I looked at the person that asked the question. Once I realized who it was I said with a tilt of the head, "Muro-kun?"

"I'm glad that you remembered, Natsume-san," He said with a smile. "It's nice to see you again!" I said with a smile. "Same here," He said. "You know the head of the Photography club, Reiko?" Hikaru said. "Yeah, I met him yesterday," I said. "Hmm..." Kaoru said.

"Really? How come you didn't tell me, Reiko?" Nyanko-sensei said. "You didn't ask," I said. "Ne ne, can I call you Reiko-chan?" One of the guys said. "N-" Nyanko-sensei said before I interrupted him. "Of course. All of you guys can if you want to too," I said with the best smile I can do.

The after school bell rang, then Nyanko-sensei dragged me to the Host club. Once we got there, Honey-senpai said, "Rei-chan! I didn't know you were coming today." "I didn't either," I said. "Do you want to try out on being a hostess today?" Tamaki-senpai said.

Before I could say anything Kyoya-senpai said, "You should, it's good experience for when you do join." I nodded then went to my spot. "Ah, that's Natsume's spot. Your spot is going to be right next to theirs," Tamaki-senpai said. I nodded then went to the spot next to theirs.

After they said their welcomes, three girls walked up to my booth area and sat down. 'Wait a minute! Why do I get girl guests?' I thought. Once they sat down, one of them said, "So...Do you like Ouran Academy so far?" I smiled then said, "Yes, everyone seems so nice here. Ouran Academy seems like a very calming and inviting place."

They nodded, then another one said, "How come you don't have a type yet?" "It's probably because I'm not a member of the Host club yet," I said. "Why do you want to join the Host club?" One of the other two girls said. Then Nyanko-sensei appears out of nowhere and says, "It's because that way she get's to see me and Takashi everyday." "Oh~ That's makes sense," They said.

"Is it okay if I ask you girls a question?" I said. "Of course!" They said. "Why did you request for me?" I said. "Oh! It's because it's rare to have a hostess in the Host club. We also wanted to have a chat with a fellow girl that's like a little sister, so we decided to request for you," One of the girls said.

"Oh! That makes sense," I said with a smile. "Kyaa~ your so cute! Can you call me Onee-chan (doesn't sound good in English)?" I blinked a few times then said with a tilt of my head, "Onee-chan?" "Kyaa~ Can you call us Onee-chan too?!" The rest of the girls said. "Of course, anything for the cute Onee-chans," I said.

'Looks like the girls just wanted to talk to someone that would pass off as a little sister,' I thought. "Aww~ You're so cute!" They said. Later on we started to talk about female stuff until Kyoya-senpai said that the Host club was closing. "Reiko-chan. Hope we get to see you next year. When you finally become a first year in High school." They said before they left.

"That was kind of unexpected. I thought that you were going to get male customers," Haruhi said. "Yeah I thought I was going to get male customers too... Oh well, I kind of prefer female customers anyway," I said. "Why is that?" Tamaki-senpai said.

"It's because she's kind of scared of the opposite gender," Nyanko-sensei said. "Eh!" They said, except for Kyoya-senpai and Mori-senpai. "You didn't seem scared at all though," Hikaru said. "Since when was I scared of males?" I whispered to Nyanko-sensei. "Just go along with it," He whispered back.

"Is that true, Rei-chan?" Honey-senpai said. I looked at Nyanko-sensei and it looked like he wanted me to act, so I did. I started to cry fake tears and said, "I'm s-sorry for keeping i-t a secret. It's just that males are so sccaarry!" "We're so sorry Rei-chan, we didn't know," Honey-senpai said.

'Man I feel so bad for lying to them. Hope I turn back soon,' I thought. "Sorry to hear that Reiko," Haruhi said. "Yes indeed. We have to go now. Bye!" Nyanko-sensei said before he dragged me home. "What are you doing?!" I yelled. "You're going to turn back soon, so we need you to get back home as soon as possible," He said.

Once we got home, I started to revert back to my original form. "Thank god, I'm back to normal," I said. "Yeah, but now your crossdressing. You now that right?" Nyanko-sensei said. "Hm?" I said before I looked at what I'm wearing. I screamed then went to my room and changed.

"Where's Touko-san and Shigeru-san?" I said. "Oh, they said that they were going to be gone for a few days for an Anniversary," He said. I nodded then went to sleep on my bed. 'That was a long day,' I thought before I heard a tap from the window. I looked up and sighed, 'And it's not over yet.'

* * *

Sorry if you didn't like it! Bye~


	9. Muro Norihide

Notes:  
The picture above is Muro Norihide.  
'blank' = thoughts  
"blank" = talking  
 **"blank"** = twins talking in unison  
(blank) = me commenting on something

* * *

Muro's POV

'Huh, is that a girl?!' I thought when I saw this pale blond haired girl walk out of the males restroom. "Um, excuse me," I said. "Yes?" she said with a gentle voice. "I'm a photographer and I'm looking for something or someone that has the feeling of beauty (he's not lying), and I was wondering if I can take a picture of you," saying the last part a little quiet, a little nervous that she might not accept the request.

"Hm? Sure, why not?" she said with a smile. I smiled back and thanked her. "What's your name?" I said while looking for my camera. "My name is Natsume... Reiko?" she said a little uncertain. "Hmm, that's a nice name. I'm Muro Norihide," I said.

Once I found my camera, I took a picture of her and thought, 'She's really cute. Maybe I should ask for her phone number?... Nah, she's out of my league.' "Did you get the picture?" Natsume-san said. "Ye-yeah!" I stuttered. "I gotta go. Bye," she said before she left. 'Ah! She's leaving... Guess I'll just go home then.'

"I'm home," I said, before I heard my older sister say, "Welcome back. Did you get a picture for your club yet?" "Yes, and I got to take a picture of a really cute girl from the park," I said.

"That's nice. Did you get her name?" she said. "It was Natsume Reiko... Now that I notice it. I think she looks familar... Here's the picture of her," I said before I handed her the picture. "Ah! She looks like Natsume Takashi from the Host club... Are you sure you took a picture of a girl?" she said.

A little flashback of her exiting the males restroom appears in my head, after she said that. 'Ah! Maybe she is a male. I probably shouldn't tell my sister that.' "Eehh! Now that I notice it, the people she went over to are from the host club," I said.

"They look really alike, and they have the same last name. Maybe they're relatives or something," my sister said. "Yeah, they can be siblings or cousins... I'll just ask Natsume-kun tomorrow," I said.

"Make sure you ask the right twin, because if you ask the wrong twin, then it'll be harder to get the answer, since he likes to mess with peoples brains. His name is Natsume Madara. It's really easy to tell them a part, unlike Hikaru and Kaoru. Madara has this kind of aura around him that screams bad boy while Takashi has this aura that makes you feel all nice and cuddly," she said, blushing a little.

"How do you know that?" I said. "Well, I requested for them, when I first heard of the Yin and Yang pairing in the host club," she said. I nodded then went to my room to sleep .

-NEXT DAY-

'SHE'S HERE! NOT ONLY IS SHE HERE, SHE'S SUPPOSED TO BE A MIDDLE SCHOOLER!' I thought when she answered their questions. "Are you going to the Host Club then?" I said after a few more questions were asked. "I got an invitation, but I'm not completely sure yet," She said before she looked at me. After a while, she said with a tilt of the head, "Muro-kun?"

"I'm glad that you remembered, Natsume-san," I said with a smile while thinking, 'Yes! She remembered!' "It's nice to see you again!" She said with a smile. "Same here," I said. "You know the head of the Photography club, Reiko?" One of the twins said. "Yeah, I met him yesterday," She said. "Hmm..." The other twin said.

After her group finished talking, the bell rang and they all went somewhere. 'That was a long day... Since my questions were already answered, I might as well go home,' I thought, before I went home.

-NEXT DAY-

"Hey, Natsume-kun," I said. "Hm/what?" both of the Natsume's said. "Ah, I mean, Takashi-kun," I said in a quiet voice. "Yeah, what is it?" The one with a nice aura asked me. "Will your sister come again tomorrow?" I said. "Oh... No, sorry. She decided that she'll stop visiting for now. She might come in the future though," Natsume-kun said.

"How did you meet her?" Madara-kun said. "I just happened to talk to her in the park and took a picture of her for a club's project. I got her permission before I took the picture," saying the last part, just in case they were the overprotective types of brothers. **"Hmm... What's your name?"** Another pair of twins said.

 **"** Muro Norihide," I said. "Hmm, Muro-kun huh? Why are you asking for Reiko?" Natsume-kun said. "Um, it's because I wanted to... meet her again," said, the last part quietly. "Reiko talked about you," Madara-kun said. "She did?" Natsume-kun said to Madara-kun.

"What did she say?" I said getting a little interested. "She said that you were, um, uh... That's not important right now," Natsume said with a quivering voice.

"Hey Muro. Do you like Reiko?" Madara said. "Eh! Um... I don't know," I said. "Hmm... whatever. Do you want to go to the Host club, after school?" Madara said. "But aren't the guests all girls?" I said. "You can go there as a friend you know," one of the ginger head twins said. "I can?" I said. "Yeah," the other twin said. "I'll go after school then," I said.

Once I entered the Host club, rose petals hit my face, and the guests, which are all girls, were whispering to each other. "Muro-kun, you're here!" Natsume-kun said with a smile. When Natsume-kun finished talking, a blonde (he doesn't know the members) said, "Welcome to the host club. I didn't know that there were people in this school that were openly gay."

"I'm not here for that, besides I'm straight. I'm here for a friend," I said. "You don't have to deny your homosexuality. You should embrace it, and accept who you are," he said, obviously not listening to me. 'Of course you would know about that, since you act gay yourself,' I thought.

"Tamaki-senpai, he's telling the truth. He's actually here as a friend," Natsume-kun said. "He is? Kyoya, are friends allowed to enter the Host club, without a request?" The so called Tamaki-senpai said. "We don't have a rule that says that friends can't enter, but we can always make friends pay for even entering inside, without a request, or make them a host as well," the person named Kyoya said.

"Um, no thanks," I said, a little nervous. "Hmm, then you'll have to pay the fee for being in here without a request," Kyoya said with his glasses glinting in the process. "Okay... How much is it?" I said, getting ready to pull out my wallet. "That would be..." he stopped before he started tapping numbers on his calculator, then continued saying,

"Thirty thousand yen (255.55 US Dollars), for coming in here as a friend, but if you come here with a request then..." "Then what?" I said, with a curious tone. "Then it would only be ten thousand yen (85.22 US Dollars)," he said, with a business man voice.

"...Can I still make a request?" I said. "Of course. Just sign these papers and you'll be able to come here for only $85.22, but you will have to pay that fee every first day of the month, even if you don't come here. If you don't want to keep on paying, when you are not here, then you have to tell me that you are not going on that day," he said while writing stuff in his notebook.

Name: Muro Norihide  
I would like _Natsume_ _Takashi_ to be my host  
Reason why: He looks friendly  
How long have you attended Ouran Academy: Since Elementary School  
If you stay here, would you buy the stuff we sell: No  
If you do anything bad, you will immediately leave the country (you don't get a say in this)  
Signature: _Muro_Norihide_

After I handed him, my paper, he gave me a slip of paper that had the number 60, after looking at it for a little longer I said, "What does it mean?" "It means that you are going to be the 60th person that requested for him for today," he said, before he walked away from me. '...EHHH!...This is going to be a long day,' I sighed, before I went to the waiting line.

* * *

The OC will appear in the next chapter and will probably rarely show up from then on. Bye!


	10. Natsume's first MALE request

Notes:

WARNING: This chapter will be like "6. Another pair of twins", so if you didn't like what happened in that chapter, then you won't like the stuff that happens in this chapter. Slight MadaraxNatsume, but it's a joke, so... it's not going to be a pairing. This is not a boyxboy fanfiction (I don't dislike it, but it's not going to be a pairing in this fanfiction)!

'blank' = thoughts

"blank" = talking

 **"blank"** = twins talking in unison

(blank) = me commenting on something

* * *

Natsume's POV

After the 59th request was finished, it was finally Muro-kun's turn. "Hello Muro-kun," I said with a smile. "Hello..." He said. "Are you okay?" I asked. "...Hm? Ah, sorry, I was just thinking of something," Muro-kun said. "...Okay. What do you want to do?" I said. "Can we talk about Reiko?" He said.

"Sure," I said. "What school does she go to?" He said. I stared at him for five minutes and said, "Why?" "I don't have any ill intentions! I just wanted to know if she's nearby..." He said a little rushed. "I think you should give up on Reiko," Nyanko-sensei said. "When did you get here Nyanko-sensei?" I said.

"I never left," He said while avoiding eye contact. I sighed then said, "What do you want?" "I was only trying to warn Muro about Reiko," He said. "About what?" Muro-kun said. "Yeah, about what?" I said. "That she already has a boyfriend," he said. "She does?" both Muro-kun and I said.

"Yeah, since your not very close to her Takashi, I wouldn't expect you to know." He said. 'For some reason that pissed me off a little,' I thought. "For how long?" I said. "For a year now," he said. "For a year! Please stop your nonsense Nyanko-sensei," I whispered to him. "I'm not talking nonsense," he said.

"EH! Reiko already has a boyfriend?" Tamaki-senpai said. I sighed then said, "She does-" I said. "Of course she does! She is our little sister after all!" Nyanko-sensei said. "Are you talking about Reiko-chan?" one of the guests said. "Yeah," Nyanko-sensei said. "She was adorable! When is she coming back?" another guest said. "I'm sorry to say this, but she probably won't come for a long time," I said.

"That must be hard on you guys. Can you tell Reiko-chan that we said hi?" a guest said. "Of course," I said with a smile. "Thank you Natsume-kun," they said before they went back to what they were doing. "Hey Natsume-kun," I heard someone from behind me say. I turned around and saw Muro-kun.

"Ah! Sorry, I forgot you were there," I said. He nodded then said, "What do you do in your free time?" Flashbacks of yokai coming in the night, to get their name flashed through my head. "Um, I don't ha-" I said. "He hangs out with me of course," Nyanko-sensei said. I stared at him, then said, "Yeah, what he said." "What do you do when your alone together?" Muro-kun said.

Nyanko-sensei and I blinked, and then some girls said, "Yeah! What do you guys do when your alone?" "Nothin-" I said. "We go on dates," He said. "Eh?" I said. "Kya~ What do you guys do?" Renge said appearing out of nowhere. "We don't-" I said. "We do the same things that the Hitachiin twins do," he said.

"We do?" I said confused. "Yeah. How could you forget Takashi?" He said. **"You guys do the same things we do?"** The Hitachiin twins said. "No!" I said, but it was left unheard. "Yes. Would you like to demonstrate for us?" He said. "Of course," Hikaru said before he grabbed Kaoru and did the things he does.

"Kyaa~ You guys do that too?!" the guests said. I sighed then said, "I give up." "Of course we did. We are twins after all," Nyanko-sensei said. "Is that your catch phrase?" I said. "Shall we give you ladies a small sample?" He said. "YES PLEASE!" The girls said.

Nyanko-sensei then grabbed me by the waist, lifted my chin up with his index finger and thumb, then whispered in my ear, "I know what you do when I'm not home." I thought, 'What do I do when he's not home?...EH?! DOES HE MEAN **THAT?!'** I blushed a dark red, then some people said, "Kya~ TWINCEST!"

"What do I do Nyanko-sensei?" I said not believing what he said. "You do-" He said before I covered his mouth with my hands. "I was just joking! Don't say it out loud! Whisper it in my ear!" I shouted. "You write in your diary," he whispered. 'So he was talking about my diary! I can't let anyone know about it!' I thought emphasizing the word was.

"Don't you dare tell anyone about **that** ," I whispered in his ear. Nyanko-sensei smirked then said, "Of course I wouldn't tell anyone about that, but only if you." He stopped for a second then leaned closer to my ear and whispered, "let me eat whatever I want for the rest of the day."

I thought about it, then said, "Fine, but only for today." I turned around to see the girls having a nosebleed, and the Host Club with Muro-kun had a confused face on. I looked at them for a little longer, then looked at how Nyanko-sensei and I were postioned and saw that, Nyanko-sensei was still holding my waist and had his head rested on my shoulder. It took me a second for me to understand what was happening with how their perspective would've looked, then blushed.

"Nyanko-sensei let go of me!" I said. "I don't want to," he said. "If you don't let go of me in three seconds, then I will hit you with my spiritual energy," I said to him with a dark smile. Nyanko-sensei tensed up then immediately let go of me and said to the people watching, "It was just a joke!"

I looked at him, then patted his head, and said, "Good boy." "I'm not a pet!" He said. "Well you act like one," I said. "I'm sorry to say this, but the Host Club ends right now," Kyoya-senpai said. "Bye Natsume and Madara!" The guests said before they left.

"Are you guys perhaps... gay?" Muro-kun said. "No! It was just a joke," I said. "Oh... Does Reiko know?" He said. "I said NO!" I said. Muro-kun blinked then said, "Oh, sorry I didn't hear no. Well it was nice meeting ya! I might request you tomorrow too if it is always this fun watching you guys do your act! Bye~"

"Now that I think about it, I think Muro Norihide was the guy in this school that was straight, but was a fudanshi." Kyoya-senpai said while rapidly writing in his notebook. "That makes sense," Nyanko-sensei and I said. "I didn't know you did those kind of things Natsume," Haruhi said. "It's because I don't!" I said. "Oh, really? So your not like the Hitachiin twins?" She said. I nodded.

"Well that's good," she said. **"What is that supposed to mean?"** they said. "Nothing," she said. "Oh, thank goodness! I almost thought that you were corrupted like those two over there!" Tamaki-senpai said before he squeezed me to death. "Yeah, I thought so two!" Honey-senpai said while Mori-senpai just nodded. "At least it wasn't put to waste," Kyoya-senpai said.

"What do you mean by that?" I said. "It's now up for sale for $300 each." Kyoya-senpai said while pushing his glasses up. "$300! Isn't that expensive?!" I said. 'Wait a minute. He's selling them?!' I thought. "This is a rich school after all, if it was any lower, it would be too cheap for them." He said.

I sighed, then said, "Nyanko-sensei let's go." Nyanko-sensei perked up, then ran up to me and said, "We're going to get all the food that I want right?" "Yeah," I said. "Wait, now that I think about it. What do you do when Madara's not home?" Hikaru said. I blushed then said, "It's a secret! Let's go Nyanko-sensei."

After we got out of the room, I heard the Host Club say, "That's weird. Why would Natsume blush?" There was a long pause, and then someone said, "DOES HE DO **THAT?!** " "What's **that?"** Honey-senpai said. "You'll know when you get older..." Mori-senpai said.

I blushed even harder then ran out of the school with Nyanko-sensei next to me. 'Sure I didn't want them to find out, but... WHAT THEY THOUGHT WAS PROBABLY WAY WORSE THEN THE DIARY!' I thought.

* * *

Hoped you like this part! From now on, I'll try to update on Mondays (for this story). If you didn't understand what **that** meant, then... You'll know when you're older or you just didn't understand what this chapter was saying at all. Bye!


	11. Planning

Note:  
I'm so sorry for not updating! I've been busy and super lazy lately, so now I'll update! Yay!  
'blank' = thoughts  
"blank" = talking  
 **"blank"** = twins talking in unison  
(blank) = me commenting on something

* * *

Narrator POV

'It's been a while since I've showed up. Since this is very rare, I shall make another Host Club Movie!' Someone thought before she decided to appear in front of the Host Club members. "Oh-hohohohohohohohohoho," Renge said repeatedly.

"Renge!" The Host Club shouted. "Since we've got some new members. I've decided to make another movie!" Renge said. "Oh really? About what?" Kyoya said. "You're gonna let her change the Host Club's personalities again?" Natsume (Haruhi told him) said.

"Well, since she already accepted our characters, she'll probably just make us temporarily act out of character," Haruhi said. "Is that true, Renge?" Tamaki said. "Of course, Phony Prince! I would never do such a thing again!" Renge said. Tamaki then went to his little mushroom corner.

"What's it about?" Hikaru said. "Yeah, is it interesting?" Kaoru said. "Yeah! Yeah! Is it interesting?" Honey said while Mori grunted. "You'll have to see for yourself!" Renge said before she passed everyone a script. "Oh, this is quite interesting indeed," Kyoya said.

"Right?! It's about a boy that doesn't know how to react to other people, since his family was very overprotective of him. But now that his family is gone, he now has no where to go and no one to rely on. Then later in the story he learns about friendship and hardships of life and slowly starts to meet some very interesting people!" Renge said.

"Since the Host Club only has ten members (she included herself), we'll ask some people in the drama club to help us! Natsume, you will be the depressed protagonist that is looking for love!" "Eh?"

"Haruhi, you shall be the first friend that helps along the way!" Haruhi sighed, then nodded. "The Hitachiin twins, you guys will be the second pair of friends that get in the way of everything Natsume does!" Twins smirk, then say, "Yes, ma'am."

"Honey-senpai, you'll be the acquaintance of the antagonist along with Mori-senpai!" "Eh! But I don't want to be the bad guy!" "Hn." "Tamaki-san, you'll be the antagonist that tries to injure and mislead Natsume!" "I don't want to be separated from Haruhi!" "And finally but not least, Kyoya-sama, you get to choose whatever role you want!" Renge said.

"Wait, you forgot about Nyanko-sensei," Natsume said. "Where is he?" Renge said. "He's sleeping on the couch over there," Natsume said. "Why didn't anybody wake him up?!" Renge said. She then walked to Madara and said, "Wake up!" "I don't think that that will wake him up, Renge-san," Natsume said.

"Then wake him up, Natsume!" Renge said. Natsume sighed then walked over to Nyanko-sensei and whispered something that made him jerk up from his sleep. "I'm awake!" Madara said. "What did you say?" Haruhi said. "I just mentioned food," Natsume said.

Renge sighed, then said, "Hmm... Madara, you shall be Natsume's long lost twin brother that gets kidnapped by Tamaki-san!" "Eh? That's too much work," Madara said. "I'll give you an all you can eat coupon to whatever restaurant you want!" "I'll do it!" Madara said with stars in his eyes.

"What role would you like Kyoya-sama?" Renge said. "I'll be the antagonist of the antagonist, but not a friend of the protagonist," Kyoya said. "Eh! Haruhi~! Mommy doesn't like Daddy~!" Tamaki said while hugging Haruhi. 'Well, I don't like you either,' Haruhi thought, but decided against it to actually say it out loud.

"Oh! And I almost forgot! Not only will this be a movie, but it will also be a play!" Renge said. "Eh!" They said, except for certain people. "Are they on the same day?" Kyoya asked. "Depends on whether you guys can act good enough for it to be done once! It'll be killing two birds with one stone!" Renge said.

"I agree. For it to not take too much time, we should only do it once and record it while we act." Kyoya said. "But what if it doesn't go too well?" Natsume said. "That won't happen," Kyoya said. "Will other people outside of the school be able to watch the play?" Haruhi asked. "Of course! It'll actually be open to everyone and only cost about four hundred dollars per ticket!" Renge said.

Haruhi and Natsume gaped and said, "Isn't that too expensive?!" "No, it sounds perfectly reasonable," Kyoya said while tapping away on his calculator. "I agree! If a bunch of outsiders want to watch a play that will be a movie acted out by handsome men, then it's only common sense for them too pay at least this much," Renge said.

"In fact, they should actually pay $1,000 for this play. Not only are we good looking, but most of us are well known around the world," Kyoya said. "Yeah, Tamaki-san is Suoh's son, that is super duper rich and also the Principal of this school, Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai are well known in the Martial Arts area, Hitachiin twins own a clothing line, and Kyoya-sama owns the military air force!" Renge exclaimed.

"Now get to work! The play will be in a month from now! So get moving! GO GO GO!" Renge said while blowing her whistle. "For today, we'll practice everyday after club activities, and stop until we get the part that we are practicing perfect. So be prepared to stay here until 2:00 AM in the morning," Kyoya said with a dark smile. Everyone looked shocked and scared, but only one person was yelling, "MY PRECIOUS FREE TIME!"

* * *

I'm sorry if you don't like how this chapter went. I'll make sure that the next chapter is better. If any of you guys want to change or give some ideas for the movie, PM me, cause it was made at the last minute. Also, for the movie/play idea, should I make it long and actually put some detail into the movie like it's actually a movie or just kind of summarize it?


	12. Movie or Play

Note:  
For all of you that actually still want to read this, I present to you a really late update! I can't keep promises apparently, so I'll most likely update really late for the rest of the future chapters, so please don't angry at me! Oh, and apparently youkai is spelled youkai, not yokai.  
'blank' = thoughts  
"blank" = talking  
 **"blank"** = twins talking in unison  
(blank) = me commenting on something

* * *

Narrator POV

Before we start, I should probably tell you who's who. It has been a four months after all. So here's the roles:

Natsume Takashi as **Shoushi Ayumu (the main character)**  
Madara as **Shoushi Akira (the long lost brother)**  
Fujioka Haruhi as **Fuji Haru (first friend)**  
Suoh Tamaki as **Suu Aki (antagonist)**  
Ottori Kyoya as **Otto Kyo (antagonist of the antagonist, but not a friend of the protagonist)**  
Hitachiin Hikaru as **Tachi Hika (gets in the way)**  
Hitachiin Kaoru as **Tachi Aru (also gets in the way)**  
Haninozuka Mitsukuni as **Zuka Mitsu (acquaintance of antagonist)**  
Morinozuka Takashi as **Zuka Kashi (same as above ^^)**  
Drama Club member #1 as **Atsuko (Deceased Mother)**  
DCm #2 as **Hideaki (Deceased Father)**

* * *

Once upon a time there lived a teenage boy named, Shoushi Ayumu (last/first). Ayumu's family died right in front of his eyes and he couldn't do a thing about it. He mourned and mourned until he decided to avenge his family. Years passed and he finally left his house to initiate his plan.

During the small adventure, he spotted a female with semi-long brown hair and eyes.

The lady noticed him and asked him, "Are you lost? I haven't seen any people near this area in years."

Ayumu flinched. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I can help you find your way. The name's Fuji Haru." Haru held out her hand.

"...Shoushi Ayumu." Ayumu said as he hesitantly shook her hand.

"Ayumu-kun. Follow me." Haru said as she dragged him to a direction.

Ayumu paled, but let her drag him away. He had nothing better to do anyway.

Curtains close and open again showing Ayumu and Haru at an abandoned town. All of a sudden, a pair of twins come out behind a tree.

"What a pleasant surprise to have visitors here. Am I right, Aru?" A male asked his sister.

"Yes, it sure is, Hika." Aru giggled, she had long orange hair and 50 shades of orange on her dress.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but who may you two be?" Haru asked as Ayumu hid behind her.

"I'm the older brother, Hika," Hika said.

"I'm the younger sister, Aru!" Aru said.

 **"And we're the Tachi twins!"** The twins said with jazz hands.

Haru dragged Ayumu from the two siblings.

"Hey, that's rude you know?!" Aru said.

"Yeah, you can't just walk away! Introduce yourselves!" Hika yelled.

"Fuji Haru," Haru said as she shook one of the twin's hands.

"What business does art thou have?" Hika asked.

"We were looking for Ayumu-kun's family," Haru replied.

'We were?' Ayumu thought as he continued to stay behind Haru's back.

"Oh! I know exactly where they are! Follow me!" Aru said.

Curtains close and Natsume caught a glimpse of a black youkai in the background but ignored it. The curtains open again to reveal a dark, shady palace.

Once they arrived, the twins noticed the sign, "DO NOT ENTER OR PUNISHMENT WILL AWAIT YOU".

The twins hid the sign from the other two as they continued to drag them.

"Arerere~ Kashi, it looks like we have unwanted visitors." A short blond boy said to his companion.

"..." His companion said.

"I agree. We should get rid of them." The blond boy smirked.

The audience gasped. "Don't get rid of them!"

"Silence." He said with an evil glint in his eyes.

The crowd shut up and continued watching.

The blond boy walked in front of the group and shouted, "What brings you here? Didn't you see the sign?"

"Hm? Are you lost, little boy?" Haru asked as she crouched down to his height.

"I'm not! I live here!" He replied.

"...sorry for intruding," Ayumu said as he paled when he saw the youkai getting closer.

"Hmph! Like an apology would save you!" The person went into the light (when was he in the dark? I don't know either) and revealed the one and only, Zuka Mitsu.

The crowd gasped. "It's Zuka Mitsu, the acquaintance of the evil antagonist!"

Mitsu laughed evilly, "Indeed. I'll now take two of you with me."

 **"You can take the girl and boy. They're the ones that forced us to go with them!"** The twins said with their hands up.

"Oh? Then I guess I'll get those two. Right, Kashi?" Mitsu said.

"Hm," Kashi grunted.

Mitsu grabbed Haru and Ayumu by the wrists and dragged them to a caged room.

"Stay there like the peasants you are while I'll go call Aki," Mitsu said before he left the area with Kashi.

The twins stared at them and smirked. **"Bye, bye! It was nice meeting ya!"**

-Back Stage-

Honey entered with his smirk, but then it immediately changed into a childish like face, crying. "I don't want to be the bad guy anymore!"

Mori just grunted before Renge appeared and yelled, "You can't! The story already started!"

"I don't wanna!" Honey cried.

"Honey's right! Haruhi should be with us!" Tamaki said, obviously not paying attention to what Honey actually said.

"Wait your turn, Tamaki-san! We still have two more scenes before you show up!" Renge shouted while Tamaki moved his whining to Kyoya.

Kyoya just continued watching with light shining through his glasses.

-Back on Stage-

"Who are you?" A male in the dark asked the two newcomers.

"..." Ayumu stared at the male and decided to stay silent with slight fear in his eyes.

"Who are you?" Haru asked.

The masked male laughed, "I go by the name Akira."

Ayumu stared at Akira and flinched. Memories appeared (there's a screen that went over them as the memories appeared) and it showed Ayumu staring at a masked man that called himself, "Akira." Ayumu tried to throw a knife at him but sadly, failed. The man disappeared into the air and that was the day, Ayumu decided to avenge his family.

During that scene, Natsume saw the yokai from earlier, creeping up on Haruhi. Natsume almost yelled, but then got shushed by Madara. The yokai noticed Natsume, mistook him for Reiko and changed targets. The yokai jumped into Natsume's body and laughed evilly. The screen went up and the stage showed Ayumu with a deadly glare and smirk. He kneeled down and stared at Akira. "Where's the Book of Friends?"

"Book of Friends? Heh. I'm not giving it to you," Madara replied.

"What's wrong with Natsume? That's not in the script! Is he improvising? Cause if he is, it better be good." Renge whispered to the people backstage.

"...Hehehe... are you perhaps... Madara-kun?" The youkai whispered creepily in Madara's ear.

 **TBC**

* * *

Whoosh... cliffhanger. Sorry about that. I felt like it was a pretty good spot, so that's where I'm going to end this chapter. Also, the idea of making the movie is by **Arisu10Usagi**. Also, **MewNeko22** , I hope you don't mind that I kind of tinkered your idea a bit; I might still do that in the future, though.


	13. The Youkai

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! Rereading my previous chapters is making me cringe. Like how I messed up Shigeru's name in the first chapter, if you guys see a mistake please tell me! Do any of you guys want me to rewrite the previous chapters? If so, please review or PM me! Even if it's not for rewriting chapters, please still review! They're greatly appreciated!**

* * *

 _"...Hehehe... are you perhaps..._ _ **Madara-kun**_ _?"_

* * *

Narrator POV

"What did he say? What's going on?" The crowd murmured as their attention got directed at Natsume's body.

"Ayumu, you say. Are you perhaps... Shoushi Ayumu?" Madara replied, seemingly unfazed by the comment. To be honest, he really wasn't fazed since he wasn't surprised; he is a well-known youkai, after all.

Not expecting that response, the youkai tilted his head with furrowed eyebrows. Taking in the scene, he was able to more or less take in the situation. Even he was a youkai, it didn't mean he was stupid. Amused, the youkai decided to go along with Madara... for now.

"Yes. Who might you be?" the youkai asked with the best confused face he could make.

"Didn't I already say my name?" Akira replied, an unreadable glint in his eyes.

"You don't remember, Ayumu-kun? He said his name was Akira." Haru, finally able to keep herself together, answered.

"A-ki-ra?" The youkai spelled out, now completely confused. From what he can recall, Madara didn't have such a name.

...

"Ahh! This is a disaster! Tamaki-san, go out there!" Renge shouted, but not loud enough for the audience to hear.

Before Tamaki could respond, he was kicked onto the stage. Quickly getting his composure, Aki stepped onto the stage with no emotion present on his face, "What are you doing?"

"It's Suu Aki!" The crowd excitedly shouted as they finally get to see the number one host and antagonist in the show.

The three hosts looked at him. At least that's what it looked like to the spectators.

Akira decided to humor him by replying, "Nothing. What are you doing here, Aki- _sama_?"

Aki merely glared at Akira and sighed. "How did these two enter the palace?"

Hearing that, the youkai looked around and snorted. "Not much of a palace."

Aki glanced at the youkai. Tamaki was confused in the inside as Natsume didn't seem like the guy to act out of character. On the outside, it looked like Aki just decided to ignore him as he turned his gaze on Akira right after.

"Answer my question, Akira."

Akira smirked, "Who knows?"

Aki's eyebrow twitched as he tried to keep his composure and asked yet again, but rephrased it, "Why are they here?"

Akira continued to feign innocence as he glanced at the duo and sighed, "Are you deaf, Aki-sama? I obviously don't know why."

Not being able to keep it together anymore, Tamaki turned on his heel. Being the dramatic person he is, he didn't forget to dramatically flip his cape as he left the stage.

Renge gaped before shouting at the people near the curtains to draw it closed. Someone was pushed on stage to say the next transition.

Silence filled the air as no one knew what to say. Being the loyal fangirls of the host club, the girls slowly started to brighten up and squeal.

"I don't know what that was about, but Aki-sama was just beautiful!" one of the first group of fangirls squealed with bright, red hearts in their eyes.

"I know right?! He did the best exiting scene I had ever seen! Just look at the way he managed to make the cape sway behind him!" another girl responded, not losing to the other fangirls in their ear-piercing scream.

Like that, everybody started to compliment Tamaki about how he did a great job even though all he really did was say a few lines and move his cape while leaving. That was later deemed useless to Renge as Tamaki had failed to complete his mission.

...

"What were you doing?! You made it worse! We don't even know how to get back on track!" Renge shouted at Tamaki while hitting him with the script.

"I'm sorry! Madara was getting on my nerves! He dare disrespect his own father?!" Tamaki cried then moved to his "daughter" to continue his whining. Haruhi was obviously annoyed, but being the nice person that she is, she ignored him and walked over to Kyoya. That later added to Tamaki's complaints as his other child had ignored him.

...

The curtains rose once again to show only the youkai and Madara in the prison cell. Not having enough time to move around to actually be in different positions. With the exception of Haruhi as Tamaki dragged her off stage a few moments earlier.

Akira faced Ayumu with a nonchalant stare.

"What brings you here? It's not every day that I have a visitor."

"I got captured by the Yuka Clan." Ayumu replied from what he had observed from the play.

Akira hummed, completely uninterested. Finding nothing better to do, he turned his head to stare into Ayumu's soul. He was basically just staring at the youkai. The fangirls being fangirls deemed it as a romantic stare between the "twins".

The youkai noticed this and flinched, "What? What do you want?"

"Nothing, you just look familiar." Madara replied, this time to the youkai as he tried to remember where he had seen him before.

"Oho, are you finally remembering, Madara-kun?" the youkai, not caring enough to go along with his stage name, smirked. Getting a little excited that Madara might've started to remember him.

"Who's this Madara you keep mentioning? Is he your boyfriend or something?" Akira questioned, tilting his head, trying his best to not laugh. The hosts noticed that and sighed as it was just Madara being Madara.

The crowd – specifically the females – leaned in to hear the answer they wanted to hear since they first heard of the duo.

"If that's how you see it, then yes." the youkai, hearing the boyfriend as "boy friend" ended up obliviously saying what they wanted to hear. The fangirls giggled instead of the usual squeal as they wanted to hear Akira's response.

Akira whistled. "Must be a pretty good looking fellow seeing that you mistook him for me."

The youkai snorted as he recalled his chubby fortune cat form, "Far from it."

Madara's eyebrow twitched, not wanting to continue the conversation, he changed the subject:

"I heard you're parentless, right?"

That seemed to hit a landmine as the youkai glared at Madara and murmured, "Whose fault is that?"

Madara observed. Pieces of the puzzle were finally starting to gather from their hiding spot as Madara clearly had no clue who the youkai was.

"You said Shoushi, right? I recall a family named that. Too bad they're no longer here."

Only hearing the last sentence, the youkai's glare darkened.

"You got rid of them, didn't you?"

Madara smirked as the puzzle slowly started to complete.

"I did."

Before the youkai could say anything to that, Akira continued:

"I am what my name is and seeing that you didn't already figure it out, I'll spell it out for you."

Every single person leaned in, not knowing what Madara could possibly say before Madara whispered into the microphone clipped onto his clothes:

"A _…kira_."

From how stupid that pun was, the youkai fell out of Natsume's body and chuckled. The chuckle later became full out laughter. It seems like the youkai is a fan of lame puns.

Satisfied, the youkai's laughter subsided and he gave a small smile.

"You didn't change a bit, Madara-kun," coughing a little as the aftermath of the laugh, the youkai turned around and started walking away, "Since you gave me a nice laugh, I'll be taking my leave for now."

Madara watched the youkai leave as he slowly started to mouth out the youkai's name.

"Byakko."

After saying that, Madara's eyes widened as the youkai's form started to show more clearly to him. The youkai had waist-long, white hair and gold eyes. His face had similar marks as Madara when he's in his fox form. He wore a blue, Japanese robe with his black nails showing underneath the sleeves.

The youkai turned around and smirked before disappearing.

Natsume, being able to hear the whole conversation, face palmed with a bonus sigh on the side.

The people at the curtains apparently found that funny or were just plain shocked as their hands slipped and made the curtains fall down.

Renge had enough of this and went onto the stage herself.

"I'm sorry to say this, but the play has come to an end," peeking at the audience, she noticed they still weren't responding.

Brainstorming, she made a last minute announcement, "If you want to see the continuation, you'll have to wait until the next play! Now, please wait until you're escorted to the exit."

The audience blinked at that before everybody started to say how good the show is until the auditorium was empty.

Messing up her hair, Renge's gaze directed onto her staff members. Before she could say anything, Kyoya went out into the light as he was in the shade the entire time.

"That was quite the striking performance."

Knowing that Kyoya had more things to say then that, the others gulped and keened their hearing.

"I hope you guys will be able to perform even better in the next play." Kyoya gave a closed-eye smile as his spectacles gave off a faint shine.

"Yes, sir!" the others saluted as they went as far as they could from the smiling man.

…

After getting a small lecture on what you're supposed to do and what you're _not_ supposed to do, they had dispersed for the day.

Natsume and Madara walked home as Natsume's stare was directed at Madara throughout the entire walk there. Madara dealt with it until they got to Natsume's room.

"What, Natsume?"

Natsume blinked before he hesitated.

"Spit it out." Madara gave a slight growl as he didn't feel like dealing with Natsume at the moment.

Gulping, Natsume responded:

"Who was that youkai?"

* * *

 **Another cliffhanger! Since you guys didn't mind the cliffhanger from the previous chapter, I'm going to put a lot more in the future chapters! Yay! Isn't that great? Also, I hope you guys don't mind if I start responding to some reviews down here!**

 **Tsukiko K: Please don't see this as a dissing comment, I just want you to know that I know. I'm fully aware of Haru's full name. I was merely just saying his nickname as it was the name I'm more familiar with.**

 **Anywho, with that done, please stay tuned for the next chapter!**


End file.
